ONCE AGAIN,CAN I? - TaeJin VMin NamJin YoonJin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "I'm standing in front of destiny that has passed me by again.. Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from? You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you, my heart.. - Taehyung & Jin" Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"Mad Clown, Kim Na Young – Once Again (Ost. Descendants of the Sun)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **If only I can go back for one day  
If only I can live that day  
If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you  
If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight  
If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more  
I would never let go of your hand again  
I only need you to beautifully bloom  
I'll be a thorn for you  
Dammit, why didn't I know back then?  
If I held onto you, would things be different?  
It's you anyway for me  
Even if I leave you, it's you anyway**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Aku akan hidup selamanya untukmu, chagiya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis, kepada satu-satunya pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Pria itu tersenyum membalas senyuman manis kekasihnya, sambil menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, berjalan bergandengan di tepi pantai, menikmati indahnya pemandangan sunset sore itu.

"Nanti malam kita harus kembali ke Seoul, huft..." gerutu Kim Taehyung, kekasih Jin, sambil mengusap pelan poni blonde milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk..." gumam Jin, namun gumamannya masih terdengar di telinga Taehyung.

"Mianhae, honey..." sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

"Araseo~ Hwaiting, chagiya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, langit semakin gelap, dan mereka berdua masih duduk disana, di tepi pantai itu, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dengan cukup kencang.

Taehyung melepaskan jaketnya dan diletakkan di bahu kekasihnya.

"Gumawo, chagiya~ Saranghae..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari kekasihnya itu, lalu ia mulai memajukan kepalanya perlahan demi perlahan.

Tatapan Jin mulai terfokus kepada bibir sexy milik kekasihnya itu.

Seperti Jin, Taehyung juga memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu.

Kedua mata mereka mulai terpejam, dan bibir mereka pun bersatu.

Taehyung melumat bibir Jin dengan penuh kenikmatan, dan Jin juga membalas lumatan-lumatan Taehyung dengan beberapa desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mulai merangkul pinggang Jin, sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di pipi kanan Jin, sambil terus melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Angin malam berhembus agak kencang, namun mereka justru merasakan kehangatan di tubuh mereka, kehangatan cinta. Gairah yang tengah membara seolah menjadi api unggun bagi mereka malam itu..

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jin hingga tubuh Jin terbaring di atas pasir pantai sambil terus melumat bibir Jin dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Bibir Taehyung mulai turun menjelajahi leher Jin, kedua tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju Jin satu per satu.

Dan sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan gerakannya, tangan Jin mendorong tubuh Taehyung pelan.

"Saatnya kita kembali ke Seoul, atau kau akan dicaci maki ayahmu, chagiya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, senyuman kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melanjutkan adegan bercintanya dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aaaah~ Majjayo... Huft..." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengambil posisi berdiri.

Jin ikut berdiri sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jin, mengajaknya berjalan ke mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari tepi pantai itu.

"Besok malam kita lanjutkan ya~" bisik Taehyung sambil tersenyum nakal di telinga Jin.

"Hahaha~ Neeeee~ Yaksok, chagiya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yaksok~" sahut Taehyung sambil mencium kening Jin.

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note: Oke~ FF Mini Chapter tercipta lagi sebagai pengganti FF Kill Me, Heal Me yang udah end minggu lalu :)**

 **Maaf minggu ini baru bisa kasih prologuenya, untuk next chapter insya allah akan saya post di jumat, dan akan saya post 2 chapter setiap minggunya di hari senin dan kamis :)**

 **Semoga FF ini juga masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) Maaf, niatnya mau post "Our Youth" buat pengganti Kill Me Heal Me, eh malah yang ini duluan yang di post :( "Our Youth" baru akan saya post setelah ff ini end ya :)  
**

 **Selamat menunggu kelanjutannya, jangan lupa juga reviewnya ya :) /bows/**

 **Btw, mau sekalian promosi/?, jangan lupa baca FF Four Shoot saya yang "YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF" ya all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Setibanya Taehyung di Seoul malam itu, ia langsung dipanggil oleh ayahnya ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya yang ada di dalam rumah mereka yang sangat besar dan mewah itu.

TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuklah~" sahut Mr Kim.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menahan kantuknya.

Taehyung selalu harus terlihat sempurna dihadapan ayahnya.

Ayah Taehyung selalu memarahinya setiap Taehyung terlihat lemah atau berbuat kesalahan.

Mr Kim menatap wajah Taehyung beberapa saat lamanya, tatapan seolah sedang mencoba menilai Taehyung.

"Kau sedang berkencan dengan siapa?" tanya Mr Kim.

DEG!

" _Darimana appa tahu?_ " sahut hati kecil Taehyung.

"Jawab appa sekarang, kau sedang menjali hubungan dengan siapa, Kim Taehyung?" Nada bicara Mr Kim mulai meninggi.

"Eobseo, appa..." sahut Taehyung, mencoba berbohong.

"Kau pikir appamu yang sudah tua ini bisa kau bohongi?" bentak Mr Kim.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Mr Kim membuka laci mejanya dan melemparkan foto-foto itu ke atas meja.

"Kau pikir appa ini bodoh? Lalu kau pikir pria di foto ini hanyalah seseorang yang mirip denganmu, huh?"

Entah darimana asal foto itu, namun Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa foto-foto itu pasti diambil secara diam-diam ketika ia dan Jin sedang berkencan minggu lalu di Jeju Island.

"Kim Seokjin.. Bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil sebagai assisten chef, dan setiap sabtu dan minggu malam bekerja part time sebagai tukang delivery fried chicken... Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu, karena itulah ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas dan harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari..." sahut Mr Kim dengan nada dingin.

DEG!

"Da... Darimana appa tahu ini se.. Semua..?" sahut Taehyung, terkejut akan kecepatan ayahnya mendapatkan informasi mengenai kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pikir kau layak menjalin hubungan dengan pria berkasta rendah ini? Menjadi asistenmu saja ia tidak layak, dan kau justru berkencan dengannya?" sahut Mr Kim, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Ia pria yang baik, appa..." Taehyung berusaha membela Jin, namun yang terjadi justru Mr Kim menggebrak meja sekenacang-kencangnya.

"Tinggalkan dia, atau hidupnya akan kubuat berantakan!" bentak Mr Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.20 AM.

Dan ia tentu saja tidak bisa tertidur mendengar ancaman ayahnya.

" _Apa benar appa akan mengganggu kehidupan Jin hyeong?_ " tanya Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Taehyung berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Semua saat-saat indah yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Jin seolah seperti sebuah film, terputar di benaknya. Dan tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

"Andwe! Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya!" sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim chat kepada Jin.

 _ **"Selamat malam, hyeongku tercinta... Saranghae..."**_

Taehyung menunggu beberapa menit dan tak ada balasan.

"Cih~ Ia pasti sudah tertidur lelap hmmm... Saatnya aku beristirahat juga..." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan tak lama ia tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, seperti biasanya, berdiri di samping meja dapur itu, bersiap untuk memulai harinya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Ooooouw~ Hari yang indah lagi, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon, sang petugas kasir di kafe tempat Jin bekerja, yang juga merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Jin.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Namjoon a?" sapa Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Senyummu setiap pagi inilah yang menjadi semangatku untuk bekerja, hyeong.."

"Aigoo~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jinjja ya~ Anmido?" sahut Namjoon.

"Geumanhae, Namjoon a~ Aigooooo~" sahut Jin sambil menyentil kening Namjoon.

Jin tahu Namjoon sering menggodanya sejak dulu. Dan Namjoon sering mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai Jin, tapi Jin selalu menganggapnya sebagai godaan semata.

Memang, Namjoon itu sangat playfull dan easy going, jadi Jin sering tidak menganggap serius semua ucapan Namjoon saat menggodanya.

Buktinya? Hampir semua pengunjung yang datang digoda oleh Namjoon dengan senyuman maut berlesung pipinya saat memesan dan membayar di meja kasir yang dijaga olehnya.

"Hoahhhhm~ Pagi semuanyaaaa..." sahut pria bertubuh mungil yang sangat mudah mengantuk itu ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Kau selalu mengantuk, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin. "Pagi~"

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Namjoon.

Yoongi, yang juga merupakan sahabat Jin dan Namjoon, adalah anak dari pemilik kafe itu, dan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah ia lulus kuliah, ia yang dipercayai orang tuanya untuk menjalankan kafe itu.

Walaupun kafe itu bukanlah kafe yang besar dan terkenal, tapi suasana disana sangat nyaman dan banyak pengunjung yang sengaja kesana hanya demi melihat senyuman manis Namjoon, sang kasir, ataupun untuk melihat betapa coolnya sang pemilik kafe yang bernama Min Yoongi.

Sebenarnya, Jin juga tak kalah populer dengan wajah manisnya itu, namun karena ia assisten chef dan bekerja di dalam dapur, jadi jarang ada yang menyadari keberadaan Jin di kafe itu.

"Oke, kita mulai briefing singkat sebelum kafe ini dibuka..." sahut Yoongi, mengumpulkan semua pekerja di kafe itu dan melakukan briefing harian seperti biasanya, lalu semua pekerja kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan siap untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Namjoon berdiri di meja kasirnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, bersiap melayani para pengunjung yang sudah mulai berdatangan.

Sementara Yoongi masuk ke dapur dan mengajak bicara Jin.

"Kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, hyeong... Senyumanmu menggangguku, jinjja.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, menatap wajah Jin.

"Satu lagi tukang gombal mulai beraksi, huft~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa. "Namjoon sudah menggodamu duluan tadi?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, aku kalah cepat, huft~" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kaca kecil yang ber-AC, di dalamnya terdapat satu meja kerja, tiga kursi, satu set komputer, sebuah laptop, dan beberapa peralatan kerja lainnya.

Ruangan khusus Min Yoongi, sang pemilik kafe yang swag dan mudah mengantuk. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Jin dan Namjoon mengenai ruangan kaca itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Handphone Jin berbunyi ketika jam istirahat tiba.

Khusus di kafe itu, setiap pukul 02.00 PM - 03.00 PM kafe tutup sementara agar semua pekerja disana bisa beristirahat selama satu jam, dan tentu saja Yoongi akan selalu tertidur setelah selesai makan siang bersama Jin dan Namjoon.

Biasanya Yoongi baru bangun tidur sekitar pukul 04.30 PM. Maklum, pemilik kafe, jadi ia bebas tidur sampai jam berapapun.

"Annyeong, chagiya~" sahut Jin, menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang makan siang bersama Jin saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang kaya itu benar-benar merusak impian kita..." bisik Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo~ Huft..."

Apa impian Namjoon dan Yoongi? Tentu saja, menikahi Jin!

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah menyukai Jin sejak Jin pertama kali bekerja di kafe itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Namjoon yang sudah bekerja lebih dulu disana, dan Yoongi yang saat itu selalu harus mampir ke kafe sepulang kuliah untuk persiapannya mengurus kafe itu, terpana ketika pertama kali Jin diperkenalkan sebagai assisten chef baru disana.

Dan mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa bersahabat dekat, dengan satu tujuan, sama-sama ingin bersaing secara adil untuk mendapatkan hati Jin.

Namun impian mereka rasanya hancur berantakan ketika Jin berkencan dengan Taehyung enam bulan yang lalu.

Pertemuan pertama Jin dengan Taehyung dikarenakan Jin menolong Taehyung tengah depresi saat itu.

Tujuh bulan yang lalu, sepulang bekerja, Jin melihat Taehyung ada di Mapo Bridge, jembatan yang dikenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri itu.

Jin tengah menaiki mobil Yoongi malam itu, karena Yoongi bersikeras untuk mengantar Jin pulang.

Hujan sangat deras malam itu sehingga Jin mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi untuk pulang bersama, padahal biasanya ia lebih suka pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki bus.

Jin memang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya.

Dan saat itulah Jin melihat Taehyung terlihat sedang berusaha memanjat tepi jembatan untuk bunuh diri, dan Jin meminta Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya.

Di tengah hujan lebat itu, Jin segera berlari, menarik tubuh Taehyung hingga mereka berdua terbanting ke tepi jembatan, dan Jin menahan tubuh Taehyung yang memberontak.

Sejak saat itulah, Jin yang awalnya berniat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung, yang awalnya berusaha mendekati Taehyung agar ia tidak berniat bunuh diri lagi, justru jatuh cinta pada Taehyung.

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung, yang akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Jin yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan memberinya warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Dan hanya butuh waktu sebulan bagi mereka berdua untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan mereka akhirnya berkencan, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi ingin merutuki Taehyung setiap mereka melihat wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terlihat sangat bersemangat sesorean itu, setelah menerima telepon dari Taehyung.

"Cih~ Perasaanmu selalu terlihat jelas di wajahmu, hyeong.." gerutu Yoongi yang agak kesal melihat betapa cerianya wajah Jin karena Taehyung berjanji akan menjemputnya malam itu setelah kafe tutup.

"Hahaha~" sahut Jin dengan tawa kecilnya, memamerkan betapa bahagianya ia sore itu.

"Namjoon a~ Jin hyeong mulai gila..." teriak Yoongi dari dapur.

"Pukul kepalanya dengan panci yang besar saja, hyeong!" teriak Namjoon dari meja kasir.

Jin tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Waktu terasa cukup lama bagi Jin, yang sudah tak sabar akan bertemu kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM. Saatnya kafe tutup.

Namun Taehyung belum juga terlihat ada disana, padahal biasanya jam delapan kurang ia sudah ada di depan, menunggu di dalam mobilnya.

"Taehyung belum datang?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin masih ada kerjaan yang penting..."

"Sudah kau hubungi handphonenya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tak diangkat... Apa ia dalam perjalanan ya? Atau masih meetingkah?" sahut Jin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menemani Jin menunggu Taehyung hingga pukul 08.35 PM, namun Taehyung belum juga bisa dihubungi.

"Lebih baik aku pulang dulu, kalau ada kabar dari Taehyung, aku akan menyuruhnya ke rumahku saja.." sahut Jin.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana, aku naik bus saja.."

"Kalau kuantar hyeong? Pasti juga tidak mau.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

Akhirnya mereka berpamitan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Dan dalam perjalanan Jin menuju halte, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba.

Jin berlari agar bisa secepatnya sampai di halte bus, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang menuju tepat ke arah Jin saat ia menyeberang jalan.

Kondisi jalanan dan daerah sekitarnya cukup sepi, hanya ada Jin yang tengah menyeberang jalan.

DUG!

CIIIIIIIIIIT!

BRAK!

Tubuh Jin terpental beberapa meter ke depan, dan darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya, mengalir ke jalanan disekitarnya bersamaan dengan aliran air hujan yang tengah turun dengan derasnya.

Mobil itu segera pergi secepat kilat.

Untung saja saat itu Namjoon, yang tengah mengendarai motornya, melintas di tempat Jin terkapar itu.

Dan Namjoon langsung menepikan motornya, menghampiri tubuh Jin yang terkapar dengan berlumuran darah.

"Hyeooooooooong!" Namjoon berteriak melihat kondisi Jin.

Namjoon segera menghubungi Yoongi dan juga ambulans.

Setelah ambulans tiba, mereka segera menemani Jin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan di saat bersamaan, di dalam mobil yang menabrak Jin itu, Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang, terus berusaha meronta dan menggumam tidak karuan.

Tubuhnya terikat dan mulutnya tertutup kain yang diikat di mulutnya.

"Appa bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih keji dari ini kepadanya jika kau masih bersikeras ingin mengencaninya..." sahut Mr Kim yang duduk tepat disamping Taehyung.

Taehyung terus merutuki ayahnya yang begitu tega menyakiti kekasihnya, tepat di hadapannya, namun hanya gumaman yang terdengar karena mulutnya tertutup kain.

"Sekarang kau pikirkan baik-baik.. Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu, Kim Taehyung, calon pewaris dari V&Kim Mart..." sahut Mr Kim dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **dewiaisyah: we meet again dewi :) whooaaa~ thx for liking my ff :) iya taejin manis2 gimana gitu ya wi wkwkw :) kamu juga semangat ya wi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jin segera dilarikan ke ruang operasi karena luka di kepalanya cukup parah dan harus dijahit.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"Ottoke, hyeong? Jin hyeong akan baik-baik saja kan?" sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, kepalanya disenderkan ke sandaran tempat duduk, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan belum juga ada kabar dari dalam ruang operasi.

Kecemasan masih menghinggapi Namjoon dan Yoongi

Setelah dua jam lebih, akhirnya para perawat dan dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengabarkan bahwa nyawa Jin dapat tertolong, hanya ia butuh waktu sekitar beberapa jam untuk sadar dari obat biusnya, dan harus dirawat beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon sambil terduduk lemas di kursi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter yang mengoperasi Jin.

Yoongi terlihat mulai bisa bernafas lega.

"Sekarang, bagaimana masalah biaya perawatannya selama disini, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, masalah biaya merupakan hal yang penting karena Jin bukan berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, bahkan kedua orang tua Jin sudah meninggal dan ia hanya hidup seorang diri, sementara Namjoon sendiri juga bukan dari keluarga berkecukupan seperti Jin.

Hanya Yoongi yang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, walaupun keluarganya juga tidak tergolong kaya raya seperti banyak pengusaha sukses lainnya.

"Molla... Setidaknya nyawa Jin hyeong sudah tertolong. Untuk masalah biaya, akan coba kubicarakan dengan orang tuaku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kami bergantung padamu, hyeong... Maaf jika kami merepotkanmu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kami? Kedengarannya seperti kau dan Jin hyeong sedang berkencan lalu aku diminta tolong membantu pasanganmu itu hmmm... Bukankah kita masih bersaing secara adil?" sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan, memukul bahu Namjoon. "Aku melakukan ini untuk Jin hyeong, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, imma~ Hahaha.."

"Aigooo~ Lihat siapa yang sedang menyombongkan dirinya karena paling memiliki banyak uang disini ckckck~" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Namjoon terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ah, majja! Bukankah Taehyung anak konglomerat? Ia kekasih Jin hyeong, bukankah seharusnya ia akan datang dan membayar semua biaya perawatan Jin hyeong selama dirawat disini?"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau masalah itu, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan dilakukan anak konglomerat itu..."

"V&Kim Mart kan salah satu departement store terbesar di Seoul ini, hyeong... Aku yakin Taehyung pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Molla, imma~ Aku bahkan selalu kesal setiap mendengar namanya, jadi tolong jangan kau sebut lagi namanya dihadapanku.. Apa kau tidak cemburu dan marah padanya karena sudah merebut hati Jin hyeong dari persaingan kita?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aku kesal! Aku benci setiap melihat Jin hyeong tersenyum karenanya... Tapi kali ini, untuk masalah biaya, aku rasa hanya ia yang bisa kita harapkan, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Masih ada orang tuaku.." gerutu Yoongi.

"Tetap saja biayanya akan sangat besar, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

Membuat Yoongi mulai cemas bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membayar biaya perawatan Jin selama di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.10 AM.

"Appa! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur... Setidaknya katakan padaku bagaimana kondisi Jin hyeong saat ini?" sahut Taehyung ketika menghampiri Mr Kim di ruang kerja Mr Kim.

Mr Kim memang biasa berada di ruang kerjanya hingga pukul 04.00 AM dan baru tertidur setelah pukul 04.00 AM.

Taehyung dikurung dalam rumahnya yang dikelilingi oleh puluhan bodyguard sehingga ia bahkan tidak bisa mengunjungi Jin di rumah sakit untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Jin setelah ditabrak oleh supir ayahnya.

"Sampai kau berikan keputusanmu, baru kubebaskan kau dari para bodyguard itu..." sahut Mr Kim sambil terus menatap layar laptop dihadapannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Appa! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengetahui keadaan Jin hyeong!" Taehyung tidak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya sudah meninggi, membuat Mr Kim segera menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam mungkin.

"Demi pria murahan itu kau mulai berani membentakku? Lihat, Kim Taehyung! Terlalu sering bersama dengan orang-orang yang berada di kasta yang jauh di bawah kita akan memberikan banyak dampak buruk bagi orang-orang sekelas kita! Menjadi liar dan pemberontak seperti kau inilah salah satu dampak negatifnya!" bentak Mr Kim.

Membuat Taehyung terkejut. Ia sendiri tidak sadar ia baru saja membentak ayahnya yang paling ditakutinya selama ini.

"Mi... Mianhae, appa..." sahut Taehyung, kembali berusaha menghadapi ayahnya dengan kepala dingin, karena ia sadar betul sekeras apapun sikapnya, ayahnya tidak akan mengalah, justru ayahnya semakin akan mencari alasan untuk menjelek-jelekan Jin dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi seliar ini! Sia-sia aku mendidikmu dari lahir!" gertak Mr Kim.

"Appa... Kumohon, beritahukan aku bagaimana keadaan Jin hyeong saat ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil berlutut di depan meja kerja Mr Kim, membuat Mr Kim terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat anaknya berlutut dihadapannya.

"Oke, akan kuberitahukan padamu, tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan lagi pernah menemuinya..." sahut Mr Kim.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya ingin sekali merutuki ayahnya namun hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya demi mengetahui kondisi pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ne, appa~ Yaksok..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Mr Kim.

"Berdirilah, tidak usah berlutut... Kondisinya sudah selamat dan butuh beberapa waktu untuk dirawat disana..." sahut Mr Kim. "Jika sampai kau berani menemuinya lagi, aku tidak jamin ia bisa selamat untuk kedua kalinya.. Aku akan terus menyiksanya dengan caraku jika kau berani menemuinya lagi! Araseo?"

DEG!

Melihat seberapa sadis ayahnya menabrak Jin tanpa ampun di depan kedua matanya, Taehyung yakin betul bahwa ucapan ayahnya barusan adalah sungguh-sungguh. Dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah rela melihat Jin harus terluka lagi seperti tadi, atau mungkin lebih parah, jauh lebih parah.

"Ne, appa.. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi.. Jadi kumohon, appa.. Kumohon, lepaskan Jin hyeong.. Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya lagi, appa.. Jebal..." sahut Taehyung sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, memohon dengan sangat kepada ayahnya.

"Oke, aku janji aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, jika kau menepati janjimu..." sahut Mr Kim.

Dan Taehyung teringat akan satu hal lagi.

"Apa... Satu hal lagi... Ia bukan dari keluarga berada, appa... Bagaimana ia bisa membayar biaya perawatannya selama di rumah sakit?" sahut Taehyung.

Mr Kim menatap wajah Taehyung, lalu tersenyum licik. "Ada satu cara untuk membayar seluruh biaya pengobatannya hingga selesai... Tapi tentu saja, ada syaratnya..."

Perasaan Taehyung sangat tidak enak ketika melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah ayahnya itu. "Apa... Syaratnya, appa?"

"Bertunangan dengan Park Jimin.. Jika kau mau menjalankan perjodohan ini dan segera bertunangan dengan Park Jimin, seluruh biaya pengobatan pria itu akan kutanggung seutuhnya.." sahut Mr Kim.

DEG!

Dada Taehyung terasa sangat sesak tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertunangan dengan pria yang sama sekali tak dicintainya?

Park Jimin, seorang penyanyi muda terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Bahkan mendapat julukan sebagai salah satu penyanyi korea yang berhasil memasuki tangga lagu Billboard dan bertahan di posisi satu Billboard selama beberapa minggu berturut-turut. The Next World Star.

Ayah Taehyung dan ayah Jimin saling mengenal ketika ayah Jimin berinvestasi dalam bisnis milik ayah Taehyung, dan ayah Jimin selalu mengatakan bahwa Jimin sangat menyukai Taehyung dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Appa... Aku tidak mencintainya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau akan perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta padanya, Kim Taehyung.. Aku tahu ia pria yang baik dan sangat ramah.. Satu hal yang terpenting, ia berasal dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan kita, bahkan namanya sudah terkenal sampai ke penjuru dunia.." sahut Mr Kim.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Sekali lagi, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu, karena setahuku jika sampai nanti siang pria itu tidak bisa membayar biaya apapun, ia akan mendapat masalah besar.. Bukankah proses operasi sudah dilaksanakan? Ia harus segera membayar biaya operasinya atau ia akan berada dalam masalah besar.." sahut Mr Kim.

"Beri aku waktu, appa... Aku akan segera mengabarimu sebelum matahari terbit..." sahut Taehyung. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan merutuki betapa jahat kelakuan ayahnya menyiksanya seperti ini.

Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarnya dan berteriak pelan karena kesal. Air matanya menetes, dan baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa sedepresi ini.

Masalah kali ini jauh lebih membuatnya depresi daripada masalah yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri beberapa waktu yang lalu di Mapo Bridge.

"Haruskah aku ke Mapo Bridge dan melaksanakan niatku yang tertunda beberapa waktu yang lalu?" gumam Taehyung sambil menangis.

Hatinya terasa sakit, harus meninggalkan Jin dalam keadaan seperti itu, dan harus mengorbankan masa mudanya demi mengikuti seluruh permintaan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin membuka matanya, tepat ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 AM.

Jin memandang sekelilingnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Jin bisa melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi tertidur di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku ada dimana?" gumam Jin. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah diinfus.

"Rumah sakit? Mengapa aku ada disini?" gumam Jin.

Yoongi membuka matanya mendengar suara kasur Jin yang berbunyi karena gerakan tubuh Jin.

"Uh? Hyeong! Kau sudah sadarkan diri?" tanya Yoongi sambil berjalan menghampiri kasur tempat Jin berbaring itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Mengapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Sepertinya kau tertabrak dan ditemukan Namjoon sedang tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalanan.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin memejamkan matanya dan ingatan itu datang. Ketika mobil itu melaju sangat kencang dan menabraknya, lalu meninggalkan dirinya tergeletak di jalanan tanpa berniat menolongnya.

"Ah... Aku ingat... Mobil itu melaju sangat kencang dan menabrakku, lalu pergi begitu saja..." sahut Jin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" Yoongi cemas melihat wajah Jin yang masih agak pucat.

"Kepalaku masih pusing, Yoongi a..." sahut Jin.

"Berbaringlah hyeong, kau butuh banyak istirahat..." sahut Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon membuka matanya. "Whoaaa! Jin hyeong, kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jin tertawa melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang begitu mencemaskannya. "Gwenchana, pabo ya~ Gumawo, karena sudah menolongku..."

"Untung aku melintas di daerah itu, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil memegang erat tangan Jin. "Untung kau sadarkan diri, hyeong..."

Jin tersenyum, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. "Taehyung belum datang?"

"Handphonemu tidak ditemukan, mungkin terlempar ketika kau tertabrak, hyeong.. Jadi kami tidak bisa menghubunginya.." sahut Namjoon.

"Namjoon a, boleh kupinjam handphonemu?" tanya Jin.

"Mau menghubungi Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin berusaha menghubungi Taehyung namun tidak diangkat.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" sahut Jin.

"Lebih baik kau mencemaskan keadaanmu sekarang, hyeong.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melihat layar handphonenya yang berdering.

Kim Namjoon.

"Pasti ia ingin mengabarkanku bahwa Jin hyeong kecelakaan..." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung ingin, sangat ingin, menjawab panggilan itu.

Tapi ia teringat dengan ucapan ayahnya, dan ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan main-main.

Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab panggilan itu.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya, karena itu tentu saja ia terpaksa harus benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Jin, atau nyawa Jin yang akan jdi taruhannya.

Taehyung meminta ijin tidak bekerja hari itu. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya, dan tentu saja, perasaannya.

Mr Kim mengijinkannya untuk bolos bekerja selama satu hari karena ia tahu anak satu-satunya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Setidaknya, Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Jin, dan semua berjalan dengan baik sesuai keinginan Mr Kim.

Taehyung terus mengurung dirinya dalam kamar seharian itu.

Ia merasa sangat tertekan dan depresi. Rasanya ia ingin meloncat dari kamarnya, tapi ia sadar kamarnya berada di lantai dua, dan ia tidak akan mati jika loncat dari kamarnya, justru ia akan menyiksa dirinya dengan retak tulang dan lain sebagainya.

Taehyung berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap fotonya bersama Jin yang disimpan dihandphonenya.

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Semoga kau mengerti keputusan yang kuambil ini, hyeong... Ini semua demi kebaikanmu... Dan aku ingin kau tahu satu hal... Bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Dan hanya kau yang kucintai, seumur hidupku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah semakin gelap.

Jin memandang ke jendela kamar tempatnya dirawat. Ia sedang sendirian disana karena Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang mencari makan malam.

"Mengapa Taehyung belum juga menjengukku? Mengapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi?" gumam Jin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi dan Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menatap Jin dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Kami bingung mengapa sampai malam begini belum ada yang menanyakan masalah biaya perawatan dan operasimu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Padahal seharusnya siang tadi kami sudah harus membayar uang muka biaya perawatanmu disini... Juga biaya operasimu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kami diam saja karena lupa mengenai masalah biaya.. Kami terlalu senang melihatmu sudah sadarkan diri.." sahut.

"Dan waktu makan malam barusan, kami teringat masalah biaya itu, mengapa belum ada yang menagih, makanya kami segera mendatangi bagian administrasi.." sahut Yoongi.

"Lalu?" tanya Jin.

"Semua biayamu sudah ada yang menanggung!" sahut Namjoon.

"Bahkan katanya sampai kau pulang nanti, semua tagihan akan dikirmkan kepada si penanggung, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah biaya apapun!" sahut Yoongi.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang menanggung biayaku?"

"Mereka bilang mereka tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada siapapun..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa orang yang menabrakku yang membayarnya karena merasa bersalah?" sahut Jin. "Atau... Kim Taehyung?"

"Taehyung! Bisa jadi dia yang membayar..." sahut Namjoon. "Bukankah ia begitu mencintaimu? Tidak mungkin ia tinggal diam melihatmu begini, hyeong.."

"Kalau Taehyung yang membayar, mengapa ia tidak mengunjungi Jin hyeong?" sahut Yoongi.

"Benar juga..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah berita ditayangkan di televisi yang ada di dalam kamar tempat Jin dirawat.

Jin sengaja menyalakan televisi itu karena ia butuh sedikit hiburan, namun bukan hiburan yang didapatkannya, melainkan sebuah berita yang membuatnya terpukul.

Berita yang ditayangkan itu adalah berita mengenai pertunangan antara anak satu-satunya dari pemilik V&Kim Mart dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Pertunangan antara Kim Taehyung dengan Park Jimin.

"Tae... Taehyung..." sahut Jin dengan wajah yang menunjukkan betapa ia sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kumiko Ve : udah tunangan malah ve si vmin wkwkw XD iya soal kasta yg bikin gudeg eh gedeg XD jimin mau dibikin jahat ah biar ve gemes/? XD**

 **Rrn49 : annyeong rnr :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya deh eh bener ga? salam kenal ya, thx udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya :) iya nih mr kim keji /gorok lehernya/?/ XD jin sejauh ini baik2 saja, ga tau deh di next chapter hatinya masih bakalan baik2 aja ga liat berita tunangan vmin XD**

 **kim joungwook: LONG TIME NO SEE :) terakhir review di ff saya yg "Follow Your Dream" ya kalo kaga salah :) nice to see u comment again :) saya ada bikin beberapa ff TaeJin perasaan deh, udah pada dibaca belum yg lainnya? anyway, seneng juga liat kamu seneng :)**

 **dewiaisyah : kapan sih saya kaga bales review dewi? :) hayo sedih kan? sekali2 bikin ff yg sedih ah cape bahagia mulu/? XD thx pujiannya :) dewi jg tetep semangat ya :)**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaa~ terhura baca reviewmu, thx a lot pujiannya sekar :) masa sih taejin langka ffnya? btw ff taejin saya lainnya udah kamu baca kan? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah berita ditayangkan di televisi yang ada di dalam kamar tempat Jin dirawat.

Jin sengaja menyalakan televisi itu karena ia butuh sedikit hiburan, namun bukan hiburan yang didapatkannya, melainkan sebuah berita yang membuatnya terpukul.

Berita yang ditayangkan itu adalah berita mengenai pertunangan antara anak satu-satunya dari pemilik V&Kim Mart dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Pertunangan antara Kim Taehyung dengan Park Jimin.

"Tae... Taehyung..." sahut Jin dengan wajah yang menunjukkan betapa ia sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Mwoya? Berita apa itu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sambil kebingungan menatap Jin.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya sambil terus mendengarkan berita yang tengah diputar itu.

Di berita disebutkan bahwa pertunangan Taehyung dan Jimin akan diadakan esok malam di Lotte Hotel Seoul. Akan dihadiri oleh ratusan artis dan pengusaha ternama dari seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan.

"Ji.. Jimin? Park Jimin? Penyanyi idolaku?" sahut Yoongi sambil terus menatap berita itu dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung dan Jimin bertunangan tiba-tiba? Apa kau selama ini hanya jadi selingkuhan Taehyung, hyeong?"

"Aniya~ Taehyung tidak mungkin sejahat itu padaku! Tidak mungkin..." sahut Jin dengan wajah masih syok melihat berita itu.

"Tapi, tidak ada berita antara mereka berdua kan sebelumnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba mereka bertunangan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku yakin ada yang salah pada berita ini..." sahut Jin.

"Firasatku berkata, Taehyung diam-diam berkencan dengan Jimin, lalu karena suatu hal mereka bertengkar hingga Taehyung memutuskan bunuh diri.. Lalu Jin hyeong menyelamatkannya dan Taehyung rasanya menemukan perhatian dari Jin hyeong, dan menjalin hubungan dengan Jin hyeong sebagai pelarian... Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung dan Jimin menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dan memutuskan segera bertunangan sebelum mereka terpisah lagi..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan itu artinya, ia mencampakanmu, hyeong.." sahut Yoongi lagi sambil menatap Jin.

"Masuk akal, hyeong.. Penjelasanmu cukup masuk akal..." sahut Namjoon.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga, mana mungkin anak pengusaha kaya seperti dia bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta begitu saja dengan rakyat biasa sepertimu, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku juga aneh melihatnya, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Ini pasti salah paham.. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal atas masalah ini..." sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap dirinya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Setengah jam lagi acara pertunangannya dengan Jimin akan dimulai.

"Jin hyeong pasti sangat tertekan mendengar berita ini.." gumam Taehyung, dengan air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung rasanya ingin berlari ke hadapan Jin, menjelaskan ini semua padanya. Namun tidak mungkin, karena jika ia melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa nyawa Jin terancam.

Tiba-tiba Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taetae.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Terserah..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk bertunangan denganku, tapi sikapmu masih sedingin ini terhadapku..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Taehyung memang selalu dingin kepada siapapun. Ia hanya bisa bersikap ramah jika ia dihadapkan dengan Kim Seokjin, cinta pertamanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, bersiaplah karena sebentar lagi semua kamera akan mengarah kepadamu..." sahut Taehyung.

Rasanya agak tidak adil jika Taehyung membenci Jimin, karena pertunangan ini adalah keinginan ayahnya. Namun, bukankah jika Jimin tidak pernah mengucapkan bahwa ia menyukai Taehyung kepada ayahnya, maka ide pertunangan ini tidak akan ada?

Di satu sisi, Taehyung merasa, rasa suka Jimin padanya adalah alamiah, karena kita memang bebas jatuh cinta kepada siapapun.

Tapi di sisi lain, setiap ia melihat Jimin, justru ia semakin ingin berlari menghampiri Jin dan memeluk erat tubuh Jin. Lagipula, Taehyung benci harus bertunangan dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya sama sekali itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu bertunangan denganku... Tapi, aku berharap lambat laun sikapmu bisa lebih hangat terhadapku.. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung.. Sejak pertama kita bertemu.." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara yang sangat meriah itu dimulai dan disiarkan langsung oleh seluruh stasiun televisi di Korea Selatan.

Jin terus menatap layar televisi di kamar rawatnya itu dan air mata mulai menetes melihat sosok Taehyung benar-benar ada disana melangsungkan pertunangan itu dengan Jimin, dan Taehyung tidak berhasil dihubunginya sama sekali untuk dimintai penjelasan.

Yoongi merangkul tubuh Jin, berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Namjoon menonton acara pertunangan itu di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Aigoo... Pasti Jin hyeong sangat terpukul..." gumam Namjoon. "Taehyung memang brengsek!"

Seminggu pun berlalu.

Jin akhirnya diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit karena kondisinya sudah jauh membaik.

Dan selama seminggu itu, Jin tetap tidak berhasil menghubungi Taehyung.

Taehyung juga tidak pernah muncul untuk menjenguknya.

Malam itu Jin terduduk seorang diri di kamarnya.

"Taehyung a... Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" gumam Jin sambil menatap fotonya bersama Taehyung ketika mereka sedang berlibur bersama ke Jeju Island.

Air mata terus menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin. Ia terisak sepanjang malam, tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi menurutmu, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon ketika ia dan Yoongi sedang beristirahat makan siang di kafe milik Yoongi.

Jin masih belum diijinkan bekerja oleh Yoongi karena menurut Yoongi, Jin masih butuh banyak beristirahat. Jadi, Yoongi memberikan istirahat seminggu lagi untuk Jin agar bisa beristirahat di rumahnya.

Memulihkan kondisi tubuh Jin akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya minggu lalu, dan memulihkan sakit hatinya karena Taehyung tiba-tiba tanpa sepatah katapun mencampakannya begitu saja.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di rumah sakit... Menurutku itulah yang terjadi..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa Taehyung setega itu pada Jin hyeong?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa kesal karena Taehyung menyakiti pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, sejak awal aku tidak menyukainya..." gerutu Yoongi.

"Bagaimana perasaan Jin hyeong saat ini ya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Molla~ Yang pasti ia sangat terluka, aku yakin itu..." jawab Yoongi.

"Haruskah akhir minggu ini kita mengajaknya berlibur, hyeong? Agar luka hatinya bisa membaik..." tanya Namjoon.

"Bukankah sabtu minggu malam ia harus bekerja di rumah makan fried chicken?" sahut Yoongi.

"Kita minta Jin hyeong ijin lagi hyeong, kan ia bisa bilang masih dalam masa pemulihan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Biayanya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja biayanya darimu, hyeong~ Hehehe... Anggap saja bos sedang mengajak kedua anak buah kesayangannya ini berlibur... Otte?" sahut Namjoon, memandang Yoongi dengan penuh harap.

"Huft~" sahut Yoongi sambil menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaaaaaaaaa~ Pantainya sangat indah~~~" sahut Jin ketika mereka sudah tiba di tepi pantai Heundae, Busan.

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi menggunakan KTX (Korea Train Xpress) dari Seoul ke Busan, untuk berlibur sesuai permintaan Namjoon empat hari yang lalu.

Jin terus berlari sambil berteriak di tepi pantai. "Yuhuuuuuu~"

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandang. Merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa melihat Jin tersenyum lagi setelah selalu terlihat murung beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Ayo, hyeong~ Kita bermain air~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Jin.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon dan Jin, dan mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan sepanjang sore itu hingga matahari tenggelam.

"Sunsetnya sangat indah~" sahut Jin sambil menatap matahari yang tengah tenggelam di hadapannya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan ingatan Jin kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia dan Taehyung tengah menatap sunset di Jeju Island.

Saat itu Taehyung memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang dan berbisik, "Sunset itu sangat indah ya, hyeong... Tapi bagiku, kau jauh lebih indah... Saranghae, Kim Seokjin.."

Sekujur tubuh Jin terasa bergidik mengingat kenangannya bersama Taehyung itu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Taehyung masih bersama, lalu mengapa sekarang hubungan mereka jadi tanpa kejelasan begini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi sudah tiba di kamar hotel mereka.

Satu kamar untuk empat orang, ditempati hanya mereka bertiga, jadi Namjoon dengan sangat puasnya meletakkan barang-barangnya dimana-mana, membuat kamar jadi terlihat seperti diisi oleh tujuh orang.

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan di taman hotel sejenak.. Ada yang mau menemaniku?" tanya Jin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jin menoleh, dan ternyata kedua sahabatnya itu sudah tertidur lelap, padahal masih pukul 21.15 PM.

"Cih~ Mereka pasti kelelahan~" gumam Jin sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke taman hotel untuk menghirup udara malam yang sangat sejuk malam itu.

Jin berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel itu seorang diri, dan ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa itu, ketika ia dan Taehyung menginap di hotel di Jeju Island.

Taehyung saat itu menemani Jin berjalan melintasi lorong hotel sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jin.

Taehyung bahkan mempersiapkan makan malam yang sangat romantis di kebun hotel tempat mereka menginap, dan dengan sangat romantisnya Taehyung bahkan memberikannya kejutan yang sangat indah.

Sebuah kalung berlian yang sangat indah, yang saat ini masih terpasang di leher jenjang milik Jin.

Jin menghela nafas ketika ia sadar semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalunya.

Namun Jin masih terus bertanya dalam hatinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung?

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Jin dan justru bertunangan dengan seorang hallyu star.

Jin tiba di kebun hotel dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia masih butuh banyak waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Apalagi, ia sendiri masih belum mengerti mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini tanpa ada penjelasan apapun untuknya.

Jin memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman dan mengambil beberapa foto selca untuk di post di akun twitter miliknya, dan tiba-tiba sosok itu tertangkap di kameranya!

Sosok Kim Taehyung, yang tengah berjalan tak jauh di belakang tempat Jin duduk.

Jin segera membalikan badannya dan benar saja, Taehyung sedang ada disana dan sepertinya Taehyung tak menyadari keberadaan Jin karena langit malam yang cukup gelap.

Jin segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung, dan merekapun berdiri berhadapan.

"Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata, sangat terkejut dengan sosok Jin yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Rrn49: hayo jin bakal benci kaga? taehyung kayak raisa, serba salah XD**

 **kim joungwook : sebisa mungkin saya berusaha inget tp kdng ya lupa juga XD knp jarang buka ffn? sibukkah? aigoo~ akhirnya ada yg suka ff saya yg pendek ini {} saya sering gagal manjangin chapter entah knp :( kamu jg semangat ya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : sama2 :) dewi bahagia bgt liat jin kesiksa XD here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD: annyeong salam kenal :) baru liat idmu review ff saya kayaknya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca :) wkwkw hayo bakal terjadi apa hmmm? XD namjoon udah direbut jungkook/? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jin duduk di kursi taman dan mengambil beberapa foto selca, dan tiba-tiba sosok itu tertangkap di kameranya!

Sosok Kim Taehyung, yang tengah berjalan tak jauh di belakang tempat Jin duduk.

Jin segera membalikan badannya dan benar saja, Taehyung sedang ada disana dan sepertinya Taehyung tak menyadari keberadaan Jin karena langit malam yang cukup gelap.

Jin segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung, dan merekapun berdiri berhadapan.

"Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata, sangat terkejut dengan sosok Jin yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hyeong..." gumam Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya, menatap wajah pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Taehyung a... Ini benar kau kan? Aku bukan sedang berhalusinasi kan?" sahut Jin.

Taehyung rasanya sangat ingin memeluk erat tubuh Jin dihadapannya itu, namun tiba-tiba ancaman ayahnya melintas di benaknya.

Dan wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin. Ia menatap Jin dengan sangat dingin.

"Wae.. Waeyo?" tanya Jin. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang.. Dan bertunangan dengan artis hallyu star itu? Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal kan? Benar kan?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab apapun, ia terus menatap Jin dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat Jin sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

"Kata Yoongi, kau dan hallyu star itu menjalin hubungan diam-diam, lalu karena kalian terlibat masalah, kalian bertengkar dan kau nekat bunuh diri, lalu aku menyelamatkanmu dan kau menjadikanku pelampiasan dari perasaanmu pada Jimin... Dan kalian kini bersama karena masalah kalian sudah selesai, dan kau membuangku begitu saja..." sahut Jin. "Itu... Itu tidak benar kan, Taehyung a? Ada penjelasan lain yang lebih masuk akal kan?"

Taehyung merasa, ucapan Jin mengenai penjelasan Yoongi itu masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan baginya meninggalkan Jin.

Selama ini Taehyung selalu kebingungan, jika Jin menghampirinya dan meminta penjelasan, penjelasan masuk akal seperti apakah yang harus dikatakannya.

Dan Taehyung merasa sangat bersyukur, karena apa yang Jin ucapkan barusan bisa dijadikannya sebagai alasan kuat untuk pergi dari kehidupan Jin, demi keselamatan nyawa Jin dan demi kebahagiaan Jin.

"Taehyung a~ Jawab aku... Itu tidak benar kan? Ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal kan? Ya kan?" sahut Jin sambil memegang kedua tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menampis tangan Jin, dan berkata dengan sangat dingin, "Ternyata pria pemilik kafe itu cerdas juga..."

"Uh?" Jin menatap Taehyung, kebingungan.

"Semua yang dikatakannya sangat tepat... Tepat seperti kejadian sebenarnya... Aku rasa sahabatmu itu bisa menjadi peramal..." sahut Taehyung, sambil terus menatap Jin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ani~ Aniya~ Kau pasti sedang berbohong padaku, ya kan?" sahut Jin.

"Tatap mataku.. Apa kau pikir aku sedang berbohong?" sahut Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mau bunuh diri karena stres dengan kehidupanmu yang harus menuruti ayahmu?" sahut Jin.

"Tidak bolehkah aku berbohong? Seperti yang sahabatmu katakan itu, aku menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan seorang hallyu star, lalu kau pikir aku akan dengan bodohnya menceritakan padamu masalah sebenarnya? Aku harus bilang padamu aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku yang bernama Park Jimin, padahal aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali saat itu?" sahut Taehyung, tentu saja ia berbohong.

DEG!

Jantung Jin sangat sakit, rasanya seperti tengah disayat-sayat sebilah pisau yang baru diasah.

"Geumanhae, Kim Seokjin... Lihatlah, kedudukan kita sangat berbeda.. Kehidupanmu jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku.. Apa kau terlalu berharap menjadi Cinderella? Impianmu adalah menjadi seorang Jinderella? Cinderella modern di abad ini? Kau terlalu munafik... Impianmu terlalu bodoh.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada sinis, sementara hatinya tengah menangis karena harus mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan kepada pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" sahut Jin lagi, menahan tangisnya.

"Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah berbohong padamu? Tidak bolehkah aku melanjutkan kebohonganku? Lagipula, semua yang kulakukan ketika bersamamu adalah semua hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan Jimin.. Aku sangat merindukan Jimin, tapi ia sedng tak ingin kutemui, jadi kau kujadikan tempat pelampiasanku.. Apa aku salah?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Jadi.. Maksudmu... Perasaanmu padaku.. Semua bohong?" tanya Jin. Air mata sudah mengenangi kedua bola mata indahnya.

Taehyung, dengan sangat terpaksa, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, hubungan ini benar-benar berakhir?" tanya Jin lagi, meminta kejelasan.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah bertunangan! Kau berniat menggoda tunangan orang lain, huh?" sahut Taehyung dengan arogannya.

TES~

Air mata Jin menetes. "Araseo... Araseo, imma! Terima kasih karena sudah sangat hebat menghancurkan hati dan perasaanku seperti ini..."

Jin segera berlari menjauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di kursi yang ada di tepi kolam renang hotel.

Sementara air mata Taehyung juga ikut menetes ketika Jin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Taehyung sangat ingin berlari dan menghibur Jin, namun bayang-bayang ancaman ayahnya terus menghantui pikirannya.

Taehyung benar-benar ingin bunuh diri atas semua kekejiannya menghadapi Jin barusan.

Dan ternyata, sejak tadi, Jimin yang sedang tidak sengaja melintas di dekat taman hotel, menguping semua pembicaraan Taehyung dengan Jin.

"Mengapa ia berbohong seperti itu? Kami sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan! Lalu, siapa pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah manis tadi?" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mengapa Taehyung menangis setelah bersikap sedingin itu kepada pria tadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jimin lagi ketika ia sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Jin kembali ke kamarnya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu tetap tertidur lelap, sementara Jin tidak bisa tidur jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di teras kamar hotel sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa benar yang Taehyung katakan tadi? Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat ekspresinya.. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedingin itu... Dan ia.. Sangat menyeramkan... Dengan ekspresinya tadi saat berbicara denganku..." gumam Jin sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, menerpa wajah Jin yang tengah kacau pikirannya saat itu.

"Apa benar kisah kami benar-benar sudah berakhir? Seperti ini?" gumam Jin lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Jin masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring disamping Yoongi.

Jin lebih memilih tidur satu kasur dengan Yoongi daripada dengan Namjoon karena Namjoon mendengkur dan Jin merasa terganggu dengan dengkurannya.

Jin memasang earphone di kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur dan menutup telinganya dari dengkuran Namjoon.

Dan lagu itu terputar di mp3 player handphone Jin.

 _ **"Mad Clown, Kim Na Young – Once Again (Ost. Descendants of the Sun)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **If only I can go back for one day  
If only I can live that day  
If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you  
If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight  
If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more  
I would never let go of your hand again  
I only need you to beautifully bloom  
I'll be a thorn for you  
Dammit, why didn't I know back then?  
If I held onto you, would things be different?  
It's you anyway for me  
Even if I leave you, it's you anyway**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

Dan bukannya tertidur, air mata Jin justru menetes dari kedua matanya yang tengah terpejam ketika mendengar lirik lagu yang tengah diputarnya itu.

Lirik itu benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Taehyung.

 _ **"I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Hyeong, bangun... Coba kau ikut aku! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat! Atau... Sebaiknya tidak perlu kau lihat?" sahut Namjoon ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.12 AM.

Jin yang baru bisa tertidur pukul 03.40 AM karena galau dengan penjelasan Taehyung merasa kepalanya agak pusing ketika Namjoon tiba-tiba berteriak membangunkannya pagi itu.

Dengan berat Jin membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"Ada apa, Namjoon a? Aku masih mengantuk, hoahmm~" sahut Jin sambil menguap, kedua matanya belum bisa terbuka dengan sempurna karena kelelahan menangis semalaman.

Jin mengusap kedua matanya agar ia bisa membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna.

"Aku.. Aku melihat mereka! Mereka ada disini!" sahut Namjoon.

"Nugu?" tanya Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan piyama handuk putih melilit di tubuhnya, dan rambut yang masih setengah basah karena ia malas mengeringkan rambutnya terlalu lama dengan hair dryer.

Jin juga menatap penuh tanya ke arah Namjoon.

"Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin! Mereka ada di hotel ini juga! Kudengar dari salah satu staff hotel, mereka sedang mengadakan pemotretan dan wawnacara dengan sebuah majalah di lobi hotel!" sahut Namjoon.

DEG!

Jin jelas-jelas sudah tahu Taehyung ada disana, tapi ia sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa Jimin juga ada disana!

Dan bayangan liar itu melintas di benak Jin! Semua yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Taehyung selama mereka tidur bersama! Jin jadi membayangkan bahwa semua itu dilakukan Taehyung bersama dengan Jimin tadi malam.

Rasa cemburu, sakit hati, kesal, dan emosi seolah berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Kau mau melihat mereka, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dweso... Aku mandi dulu, Namjoon a.. Kau dan Yoongi saja yang kesana melihat mereka.." sahut Jin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jin duduk di bathtube dan air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

Yoongi memukul kepala Namjoon. "Ya, imma! Mengapa kau beritahukan itu pada Jin hyeong? Kita kesini kan untuk menghiburnya, mengapa kau justru merusak semua rencana kita menghiburnya?"

"Ah, majjayo..." sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Yaish, pabo ya~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukuli pelan punggung dan perut Namjoon.

"Aku lupa, hyeong.. Mian..." sahut Namjoon.

"Temani aku... Aku penasaran ingin melihat mereka berdua.. Lagipula aku yakin Jin hyeong akan lama di dalam sana... Ia pasti sedang menangis.. Kita berikan ia waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya..." sahut Yoongi, seolah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Jin.

"Ne, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan keluar kamar bersama Yoongi.

"Kau yakin kita tidak perlu menghibur Jin hyeong sekarang?" tanya Namjoon ketika mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju lobi hotel.

"Jika ia menangis sambil bersembunyi, itu artinya ia butuh waktu sendirian.. Aku pikir lebih baik kita menghiburnya jika ia menangis dihadapan kita saja..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jalan pikiranmu memang sangat dewasa, hyeong.. Aku salut padamu.. Sayangnya, tubuhmu kecil seperti anak-anak, hahaha~" sahut Namjoon, diiringi pukulan Yoongi di kepalanya.

"Yaish, immaaaa~" gerutu Yoongi sambil memukuli punggung Namjoon sambil tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba ruang tengah yang terletak di lantai satu. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat jelas ke bawah, ke lobi tempat Taehyung dan Jimin sedang melakukan pemotretan.

Taehyung terlihat sedang tersenyum manis sambil bertukar tatapan dengan Jimin. Jimin tertawa lebar, menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Cih, lihat saja! Betapa bahagianya pria brengsek itu!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, hyeong! Sementara Jin hyeong tengah menangis, Taehyung justru sedang tertawa bersama tunangannya itu... Aku ingin kesana dan membunuh Taehyung rasanya!" gerutu Namjoon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Nado, Namjoon a.. Haruskah kita segera berlari kesana dan membunuhnya?" sahut Yoongi sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi kembali ke Pantai Heungdae siang itu dan menikmati beberapa makanan yang dijual di kios makanan yang ada tak jauh dari pantai itu.

"Makanannya sangat enak~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, menikmati betapa enak makanan yang tengah dimakannya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon bertukar pandang.

Sejak keluar dari kamar mandi, Jin bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya, dan itu justru membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon kebingungan.

"Hyeong, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Jin berpura-pura terlihat kuat dihadapannya.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi a.." sahut Jin, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hyeong... Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah... Jangan berpura-pura kuat... Kami berdua selalu ada disampingmu, hyeong.. Kami akan selalu menyemangatimu... Jadi, kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kalau kau memang menganggap kami sahabatmu, kau bebas melakukan apapun dihadapan kami... Kau boleh menangis dan tertawa sepuasmu.. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menghentikan makannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Namjoon serta Yoongi secara bergiliran.

Dan kedua bola mata indahnya itu mulai digenangi air mata.

Akhirnya tangisan Jin meledak, dan ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Taehyung semalam, serta semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Benar dugaanku kan? Si brengsek itu ingin kubunuh rasanya!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Haruskah kita membunuhnya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membuat dosa hanya untuk pria sepertinya..."

"Seharusnya kubiarkan saja ia bunuh diri waktu itu kalau tahu akan jadi begini keadaannya..." sahut Jin lagi sambil menghapus air matanya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi memegang tangan Jin dan menenangkannya.

Tangisan Jin akhirnya berhenti, dan kini perasaannya jauh lebih baik karena sudah menceritakan semua bebannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, jangan kita sia-siakan liburan ini!" sahut Jin, semangatnya sudah kembali, dan perasaannya sedikit membaik setelah menangis dihadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kajjaaaa~" sahut Namjoon.

"Bada, leggo~" sahut Yoongi.

Mereka bertiga berlarian lagi di pantai itu sambil saling menceburkan satu sama lain ke dalam air.

Sesekali mereka beristirahat di pasir tepi pantai dan mengubur setengah tubuh mereka dengan pasir.

"Gumawo... Karena kalian ada bersamaku, perasaanku jadi jauh lebih baik..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum, sementara Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dengan gaya swagnya.

Sorenya, mereka bertiga pergi ke mini market dan berbelanja karena mereka berencana akan menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka di Busan dengan melakukan barbeque.

Jin mendorong troli untuk memilih apa saja yang harus dibeli untuk barbeque malam nanti, sementara Namjoon terus menerus memasukkan jajanan kesukaannya ke dalam troli.

Dan tentu saja, Yoongi meletakkan kembali semua jajanan yang diambil Namjoon ke rak mini market.

"Hyeoong~ Mengapa kau kembalikan semua jajananku?" rengek Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Ya, immaaaa~ Aku yang membayar semua ini... Kau pikir uangku ada berapa banyak untuk meladeni nafsu makanmu?"

"Huuuuuu~" gerutu Namjoon.

Jin tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jin hyeong, kau bisa pilih apapun yang kau mau..." sahut Yoongi.

"Lihat? Kau benar-benar memperlakukan kami dengan tidak adil.." rengek Namjoon.

Dan akhirnya Namjoon dan Yoongi bertengkar kecil-kecilan, saling memukul pelan sambil tertawa, seperti biasanya, membuat Jin hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck~" gumam Jin sambil tersenyum.

Malamnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melaksanakan barbeque di tepi pantai.

"Whoaaaaa~ Kau memang sangat ahli memasak, hyeong~" puji Namjoon.

"Yeokshi, uri chef~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Assisten chef lebih tepatnya.." sahut Jin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mereka menikmati malam terakhir mereka di Busan dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Jin bersyukur karena kedua sahabatnya itu selalu ada untuknya, dan selalu membantunya dalam setiap masalahnya.

Namun, setelah mereka tiba di kamar hotel, dan kedua sahabatnya sudah tertidur lelap, air mata itu kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin.

Itulah sebabnya Jin benci sendirian. Itulah mengapa ia begitu benci dengan keheningan. Karena keheningan membuatnya mengingat semua rasa sakit hatinya kepada Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menghampiri kamar Taehyung malam itu.

Mereka sangat disibukkan dengan pemotretan, wawancara, dan shooting iklan untuk produk minuman berkarbonasi seharian itu, dan mereka baru kembali ke kamar hotel sekitar pukul 21.30 PM.

Mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Taehyung beralasan, sebelum mereka menikah rasanya tidak pantas jika mereka tidur bersama.

TOK~ TOK~

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya. Jimin berdiri di luar sana.

"Ada apa malam-malam kau kesini?" tanya Taehyung, kembali dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Tadi kau terlihat mulai ramah dan hangat kepadaku, tapi mengapa sekarang kau kembali sedingin ini terhadapku?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. "Kita bicara di dalam saja, ada banyak reporter berkeliaran disini..."

Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dan Jimin langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, lalu berkata, "Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?"

Taehyung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Maksudmu siapa?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku melihatmu dengan seorang pria berwajah manis bertubuh tinggi kemarin malam..."

" _Jin hyeong? Ia melihat kami?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Apa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanya Taehyung.

"Awalnya aku tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi suara kalian terlalu besar... Dan aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan kalian..." sahut Jimin sambil memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya.

DEG!

Perasaan Taehyung mulai tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan pria itu? Mengapa kau membentaknya tapi menangis setelah ia pergi? Mengapa kau berbohong padanya dan mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal, seolah kau terpaksa berbohong demi menyakitinya, namun hatimu juga tersakiti?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan kita yang sangat mendadak?" tanya Jimin lagi, membuat nafas Taehyung rasanya berhenti sejenak.  
 **  
.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Nam0SuPD : wkwkw namjoon ternistakan XD ini ada readers yg bahagia liat jin tersiksa, ada pula kamu yg seneng liat namjoon menderita, kalian memang ARMY yg baik/? seneng liat idolnya dinistakan wkwkw XD**

 **Rrn49 : hayo, yg terjadi sesuai prediksi kamu kah? :)**

 **dewiaisyah : kan karena ff ini singkat tiap chapternya makanya saya apdet 2 chapter per minggu :) diusahakan tiap senin dan jumat :) TBC nya ganggu bgt kah? :) dewi juga semangat ya :)**

 **hanashiro kim : iya nih kangen tau hana {} sibuk bgt ya? semangat! :) tuh kan tuh kan seneng bgt liat jin tersiksa wkwkw ARMY yg baik/? XD hayo mau dibikin jahat jangan hmmm? ayo kita bunuh bapaknya taetae XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **kim joungwook : semester 3? iya lagi padet2nya tuh :) semangat ya hoobae di dunia perkampusan! :) wkwkw thx a lot kalo suka dgn style ngetik saya yg sama sekali gada ilmu2 sastra dan keindahannya ini :) saya kaga bisa main diksi2 indah sih :( kaga bisa bikin bahasa seindah author2 lainnya :( iya alurnya selalu agak cepet ya? kalo dibikin pelan2 bisa jadi 100 chapter ntar masalahnya XD uke jin XD jin emang uke abadi :)**

 **zhiewon189 : kalo ada iya-iya ntar jd rated M dong XD manis ya kan? manis kayak permen gula-gula/? iya jahat banget kan ya itu mr kim ayo kita mutilasi bareng2 /smirk/ here next chapter :)**

 **sekarzane : we meet again sekar :) jimin sama v apa jin sama v? jgn kebawa suasana, kebawa cinta kita aja/ga XD hayo kenapa hayo kenapa? #tanyakenapa/? aigoo greget~ thx ya pujiannya :) here next chaptnya :) kamu juga semangat ya sekar :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Tak terasa sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Jin dan Taehyung di hotel malam itu.

Jimin, yang memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas itu, mencari tahu akan kebenaran mengenai pertunangannya yang sangat mendadak serta mencari tahu mengenai hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jin, dan kini ia mengetahui semuanya dengan sempurna.

Taehyung tetap terdiam malam itu ketika Jimin bertanya padanya, sehingga Jimin terpaksa mencari informasi secara diam-diam.

Dan akhirnya kini ia tahu mengapa Taehyung mau bertunangan dengannya.

Karena Taehyung sangat mencintai Jin, dan Taehyung tidak ingin nyawa Jin terancam.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin menjadi sangat kesal.

Jimin merasa dipermainkan oleh Taehyung. Ia merasa perasaannya dipermainkan oleh Taehyung. Ia merasa seolah diperalat oleh Mr Kim untuk memisahkan Taehyung dan Jin.

Namun, perasaan Jimin terhadap Taehyung justru semakin besar selama ia berada disamping Taehyung selama enam bulan terakhir itu.

Makanya, Jimin sangat tidak ingin mengakhiri pertunangan itu.

Rasa egonya semakin meningkat, dan kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membuat Taehyung bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Kenyataan yang sangat menyakiti hati Jimin membuatnya berubah drastis, dari seorang pria manis dan periang, menjadi seorang pria yang berpikiran licik dan berusaha menjauhkan Taehyung sejauh-jauhnya dari pria bernama Kim Seokjin agar ia bisa memiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi sedang makan siang bersama di jam istirahat mereka.

Jin jadi agak pendiam semenjak berakhirnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi serta Namjoon merasa aneh dan agak tidak nyaman dengan perubahan Jin, dari seorang pria manis periang menjadi pria manis yang sering murung dan pendiam.

"Hyeong, sabtu besok kita nonton di bioskop mau tidak? Ada film bagus sedang diputar.. Kau kan baru mulai bekerja di fried chicken itu mulai jam tujuh malam..." tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

Jin tidak menjawab, ia terus mengunyah makanannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yoongi menyadari bahwa Jin sedang melamun dan tidak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Hyeong?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Jin tetap tidak menjawab.

Yoongi menjentikan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Jin, membuat Jin terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, ishh..." gerutu Jin.

"Namjoon bertanya padamu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Namjoon. "Mianhae, Namjoon a... Waeyo?"

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mianhae, Namjoon a... Ada apa?" sahut Jin.

"Dweso..." sahut Namjoon. Rasanya sia-sia niatnya untuk menghibur Jin. Jin masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Hyeong, apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan kepada kami?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat Jin dan Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil kebingungan menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Hyeong.. Aku tahu... Aku tahu betul betapa kau sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang kau terima.. Mengenai Taehyung, dan juga Jimin... Tapi, apa kau tidak menganggap kami? Kami berdua sahabatmu! Mengapa kau jadi seolah terlarut dalam kesedihanmu dan mengabaikan kami seperti ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Kesabaran Yoongi menghadapi perubahan Jin sudah habis.

"Apa kami sudah tidak ada artinya lagi dimatamu? Aku dan Namjoon, apa kami sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu?" sahut Yoongi lagi sambil menatap dingin ke arah Jin.

Yoongi tidak terima, sangat tidak terima, dengan perubahan Jin yang seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak lagi dianggap oleh Jin, bahkan sebagai sahabat.

Yoongi merasa, ia dan Namjoon seolah tidak ada artinya bagi Jin.

DEG!

Jin terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Selama ini Yoongi belum pernah membentaknya.

Namjoon juga terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja Yoongi ucapkan, ia tidak menyangka Yoongi seberani itu mengutarakan perasaan kesalnya kepada Jin, tidak seperti dirinya, yang juga merasa kesal namun tidak berani mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Yo.. Yoongi a.. Bukan seperti itu maksudku.." sahut Jin dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan pergi keluar dari kafe, mencari udara segar.

Jin menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan kepada kalian?" sahut Jin.

"Hyeong... Aku tahu kau memang sedih, tapi sudah enam bulan berlalu, dan kau masih seperti ini..." sahut Namjoon, memberanikan dirinya ikut buka suara seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Apa aku sangat keterlaluan dihadapan kalian?"

Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe, meninggalkan Jin sendirian di meja depan kafe.

Jin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Cobaan apa lagi yang harus kuterima, yaishhh~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir tiga hari berlalu, dan perang dingin itu masih saja terjadi diantara ketiga sahabat itu.

Yoongi masih mendiamkan Jin, dan Namjoon hanya berbicara seperlunya saja kepada Jin.

Sementara Jin kebingungan harus bagaimana meminta maaf kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, jadi ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam.

Dan suasana menjadi semakin dingin.

Jin merenung di dalam kamarnya. Memikirkan semua ucapan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Aku rasa mereka benar... Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihanku sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan mereka berdua... Yaishhhh~" gerutu Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba lagu itu terputar di radio yang sedang disetel di dalam kamarnya.

 _ **"Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry"**_

Lagu yang mengingatkannya kepada Taehyung. Lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Taehyung.

 _ **"(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

"Taehyung a... Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku masih menunggumu disini, Taehyung a..." sahut Jin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Taehyung yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya juga sedang menyetel radio yang sama, dan lagu itu juga membuat kedua bola matanya digenangi air mata.

 _ **"You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry"**_

Bagi Taehyung, lirik lagu itu sangat menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Jin, terutama di bagian lirik ketika sang rapper menyanyikan part rapnya.

 _ **"If only I can go back for one day  
If only I can live that day  
If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you  
If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight  
If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more  
I would never let go of your hand again  
I only need you to beautifully bloom  
I'll be a thorn for you  
Dammit, why didn't I know back then?"  
**_

Taehyung berharap seandainya ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, seandainya ia bisa kembali ke saat-saat dimana ia menyakiti Jin dengan ucapan dan sikap dinginnya di hotel malam itu, seandainya ia bisa kembali ke masa itu dan berlari memeluk Jin yang menangis karena ucapan dan sikap dinginnya.

Taehyung sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Taehyung sangat ingin mengulang waktu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan Jin lagi dari genggamannya.

Namun, ucapan Mr Kim kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ucapan yang membuatnya terpaksa mengambil langkah bodoh untuk menyakiti Jin, pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"If I held onto you, would things be different?  
It's you anyway for me  
Even if I leave you, it's you anyway

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)"**_

"Jika aku memaksa untuk tetap bersamamu dan tidak melepasmu, apakah keadaan akan berubah, hyeong? Apakah kita masih bisa berdua bersama? Saling memeluk dan bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya? Apakah kita bisa bertahan menghadapi kekejaman ayahku?" gumam Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Karena bagiku, hanya kau jawaban dari rasa cinta yang kumiliki... Walaupun aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini, tetap saja kau yang ada di dalam hatiku..." gumam Taehyung lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan tetesan air matanya membasahi celana yang dikenakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi a... Namjoon a.. Ayo kita bicara bertiga..." sahut Jin ketika mereka sedang merapikan kafe itu setelah kafe tutup.

Yoongi, Jin, dan Namjoon duduk di dalam kafe yang sudah kosong itu, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga disana.

"Aku... Aku minta maaf... Kalian benar, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan kalian semua... Maafkan aku.. Jinjja mianhae..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon saling bertukar pandang.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon... Selain kalian berdua, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.. Maafkan semua keegoisanku kemarin-kemarin..." sahut Jin, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya.

Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh Jin. "Ne, hyeong... Tapi kau harus janji, kau jangan mengulangi lagi sikapmu seperti kemarin-kemarin.."

" _Cih! Dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan..._ " gerutu Yoongi dalam hati ketika melihat Namjoon memeluk Jin.

"Aku janji..." sahut Jin.

"Awas kalau kau mengabaikan kami lagi... Kami tidak akan memaafkanmu..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, padahal hatinya panas melihat Namjoon memeluk Jin dihadapannya.

"Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Dasar curang! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan..." gerutu Yoongi di telinga Namjoon ketika Jin sedang mengambil tasnya di loker di dekat dapur.

Namjoon tertawa dengan ekspresi memamerkan kemenangannya karena berhasil memeluk Jin. "Siapa suruh kau bertingkah sok cool, hyeong.. Hahaha..."

PLAK!

Pukulan itu melayang ke kepala Namjoon.

"Aphayo, hyeooooong~" gerutu Namjoon, diiringi senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajah Yoongi karena berhasil memberikan pelajaran kepada sahabatnya yang curang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin yang baru saja keluar menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aniya.. Nothing..." sahut Yoongi, lagi-lagi dengan gaya coolnya.

Namjoon menggerutu karena pukulan itu cukup sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung a... Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Jimin ketika Taehyung mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin di handphonenya.

"Eobseo..." sahut Taehyung dengan singkat.

"Temani aku makan malam ya.." sahut Jimin dengan anda cerianya.

"Aku malas keluar rumah.." jawab Taehyung.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis dihadapan tunanganmu ini, Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung diam saja, tidak menjawab apapun. Ia paling benci mendengar kata "tunangan" di telinganya.

"Kim Taehyung... Media sedang menyorot kita.. Kalau kau terus mengacuhkanku begini, bisa-bisa mereka curiga mengapa kita jarang terlihat bersama!" sahut Jimin, mulai agak kesal dengan sikap dingin Taehyung padanya.

"Bilang saja kerjaanku sangat banyak jadi sulit ditemui.." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Cih~ Sibuk? Yaaa, Kim Taehyung! Aku sudah tahu semuanya... Alasan mengapa kau mau bertunangan denganku, dan siapa pria yang kau temui malam itu di hotel! Kalau kau terus mengacuhkanku begini, haruskah aku menceritakan semua pada ayahmu? Bukankah kau berjanji kau tidak akan menemuinya, namun kau bertemu dengannya malam itu?" sahut Jimin.

DEG!

Taehyung terkejut karena Jimin ternyata sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Perlukah aku melaporkan kepada ayahmu, betapa dinginnya sikapmu padaku karena kau masih memikirkan pria itu?" sahut Jimin lagi.

"Kau.. Kau mengancamku?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada kesal.

"Iya... Aku mengancammu... Waeyo? Andwe? Haruskah kuceritakan semua kecuekanmu padaku kepada ayahmu? Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu jika ia tahu anaknya masih memikirkan pria rendahan itu?" sahut Jimin.

"Dia bukan pria rendahan! Tutup mulutmu, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

"Ooooooh~ Kau masih membelanya? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu jika aku menceritakan semua pada ayahmu? Apakah nasibnya... Akan baik-baik saja?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sinis.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Rrn49 : uljima rrn :( sini saya peluk/? #abaikan XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **sekarzane : waduh uljima sekar :( (btw saya senang bisa bikin readers baper, berarti feelnya nyampe/? XD) btw, saya sejauh ini selalu berjanji, akan selalu menamatkan apa yang saya mulai, jd tenang aja, semua FF saya insya allah dijamin pasti END semua karena buat saya bukan author namanya kalo bikin FF di tengah jalan malah kaga dilanjut, berasa kaga punya tanggung jawab aja gitu sebagai author :) intinya, ketika kita memulai sesuatu, kita bertanggung jawab ngerjain itu semua sampe selesai, gitu dah XD btw terima kasih sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyaknya buat pujiannya sekar, saya jd ikut mewek terharu baca review kamu {} here next chapt :)**

 **dewiaisyah : mau dibuat lama2 ntar kamu keburu nangis trus malah kaga jadi lanjut baca/? XD #AlibiPadahalMahKarenaKagaBisaManjanganginChapter XD thx buat semangatnya, dewi :) kamu juga semangat ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Taehyung terkejut karena Jimin ternyata sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Perlukah aku melaporkan kepada ayahmu, betapa dinginnya sikapmu padaku karena kau masih memikirkan pria itu?" sahut Jimin lagi.

"Kau.. Kau mengancamku?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada kesal.

"Iya... Aku mengancammu... Waeyo? Andwe? Haruskah kuceritakan semua kecuekanmu padaku kepada ayahmu? Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu jika ia tahu anaknya masih memikirkan pria rendahan itu?" sahut Jimin.

"Dia bukan pria rendahan! Tutup mulutmu, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

"Ooooooh~ Kau masih membelanya? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu jika aku menceritakan semua pada ayahmu? Apakah nasibnya... Akan baik-baik saja?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sinis.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Park Jimin?!" bentak Taehyung.

"Perlakukan aku selayaknya tunanganmu, Kim.. Tae... Hyung..." sahut Jimin.

Dan panggilan itu pun terputus.

"Cih!" gerutu Taehyung sambil membanting handphonenya ke atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Haruskah aku bertindak sampai sejauh ini? Hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian darinya?" sahut Jimin. Air matanya mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Jimin menyadari, sejak ia begitu jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung, sifatnya jadi berubah.

Jimin biasanya tidak sejahat ini, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengancam seperti ini, namun demi mendapatkan semua perhatian dari Taehyung, ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sekejam ini.

Namun, semua kenyataan itu kembali melintas di benaknya, mengenai betapa curang Mr Kim memanfaatkannya hanya untuk memisahkan Taehyung dri Jin, dan mengenai betapa besar cinta Taehyung untuk Jin sementara Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan dingin.

Jimin segera menghapus air matanya dan berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak salah! Bukankah mereka dulu yang mempermainkan perasaanmu? Ini tidak salah... Apa yang kau lakukan barusan adalah hal yang benar..." sahut Jimin sambil meyakinkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu, asal kau berjanji satu hal!" sahut Taehyung ketika ia dan Jimin sedang makan malam bersama keesokan harinya setelah Jimin mengancamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Jangan pernah kau mengganggu kehidupan Jin hyeong! Ia tidak bersalah, ia tidak tahu apa-apa.." sahut Jin.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu pada pria itu?" tanya Jimin.

Hati Jimin terasa sangat sakit melihat betapa Taehyung sangat mencintai Jin, sampai Taehyung rela mengikuti semua permintaannya demi keamanan Jin.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, aku tak tahu apa yang akan segera menjadi headline berita selanjutnya." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau tidak berpikir aku sekeji itu kan? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk menyentuh pria itu sedikitpun... Apa aku sejahat itu dimatamu? Apa kau tahu sebenarnya apakah satu-satunya kesalahanku? Mencintaimu... Mencintaimu membuatku jadi segila ini... Sampai harus mengancammu..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo habiskan makananmu, sudah malam, aku harus istirahat karena besok aku ada interview jam tujuh pagi..." sahut Jimin karena Taehyung tidak menjawab ucapannya.

Taehyung dan Jimin menghabiskan makan malam mereka, dan mereka tahu persis ada beberapa fans Jimin yang memfoto sehingga mereka harus terlihat dekat.

"Bersikap ramah dan romantislah padaku sekarang, ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan kita, Taehyung a..." bisik Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung, terpaksa kembali berakting, tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraannya dengan Jimin, membuat orang-orang melihat seolah mereka memang pasangan yang sangat romantis.

Dan ternyata ada beberapa awak media yang juga sedang makan malam disana, dan tentu saja keesokan harinya foto kemesraan Taehyung dan Jimin lagi-lagi menjadi headline surat kabar ternama di Korea Selatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin dan Namjoon sedang berbincang-bincang siang itu ketika jam istirahat tiba, sambil memakan makan siang mereka.

"Uh? Yoongi dimana?" tanya Jin,karena siang itu ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Min Yoongi.

"Tadi ia keluar sebelum jam istirahat, aku mau bertanya tapi sedang ada yang memesan makanan..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyendok salad di piringnya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi datang sambil membawa sebuah majalah dan sebuah kotak berisi burger di tangannya.

"Kalian sudah mau selesai?" tanya Yoongi sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Ckckck~ Kau masih saja makan dengan rakus seperti itu, hyeong.." sahut Yoongi sambil membuka kotak burger itu dan mulai memakannya sambil membuka majalah yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Uh? Taehyung.." sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Jin langsung menatap Namjoon dengan terkejut. "Eodieyo?"

Namjoon menunjuk cover majalah yang tengah dibaca Yoongi.

Ternyata foto Taehyung dan Jimin sedang makan malam bersama terpampang dengan sangat jelas disana, dengan headline "Pasangan Paling Romantis Abad Ini".

Yoongi, yang tidak sadar akan cover majalah itu, segera menutup majalahnya dan melihat cover depannya. "Yaishhh..."

Yoongi merasa bersalah. Di tengah jalan Jin untuk menenangkan dirinya dari sesosok pria brengsek bernama Kim Taehyung itu, ia justru malah menunjukkan sebuah majalah berisi berita kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jimin.

Jin, yang menyadari bahwa Yoongi merasa tidak enak kepadanya, segera tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Yoongi a~ Aku sudah semakin kuat akhir-akhir ini..."

"Dahengiya..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum ke arah Jin.

"Kau sudah berhasil menghapusnya dari hati dan pikiranmu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Belum sepenuhnya, tentu saja.. Tapi perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang..."

Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap Jin.

"Semua karena kalian yang selalu memberikanku semangat untuk terus berjalan ke depan, dengan kuat... Gumawo, chinggu ya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang manis, yang sanggup membuat detak jantung Yoongi dan Namjoon menjadi tidak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terduduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya, memandangi cover majalah yang ada di tangannya itu.

Jin sengaja mampir ke sebuah mini market sepulang dari kafe dan membeli majalah itu.

Memang benar kalau perasaannya sudah jauh lebih kuat menghadapi perpisahannya dengan Taehyung, namun entah mengapa setiap malam datang dan ia sendirian dalam kamarnya, perasaannya kembali dilanda kegalauan yang luar biasa.

Jin menyetel sebuah lagu di handphonenya, dan mendengarkan lagu itu sambil menatap cover majalah itu.

Foto Taehyung dan Jimin sedang makan malam bersama, tersenyum satu sama lain, menunjukkan seolah hanya ada mereka berdua dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

 _ **"Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry"**_

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata indah milik Jin itu.

Menandakan betapa Jin merindukan keberadaan Taehyung disisinya.

 _ **"(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

"Taehyung a... Salahkah aku jika masih berharap suatu saat kau bisa kembali ke sisiku?" sahut Jin dalam isak tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap cover majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran Jin hyeong ketika ia melihat foto ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil membanting majalah itu ke lantai.

Dan lagu itu terputar di mp3 player yang tengah disetel oleh Taehyung dalam kamarnya.

 _ **"You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you"**_

Taehyung tak pernah bisa melupakan Jin, seberapa pun keras usahanya untuk melupakan Jin selama hampir tujuh bulan itu.

Taehyung berulang kali berusaha membuang Jin dari hati dan pikirannya, karena jika ia terus mencintai Jin, ia akan sangat tersiksa.

Namun, sekeras apapun Taehyung berusaha menyingkirkan Jin dari dalam hati dan pikirannya, senyuman dan wajah manis Jin tetap ada disana, di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Tak jarang Jin mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung rasanya tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin hyeong, ada yang mencarimu..." sahut Namjoon dari meja kasir, berteriak agar Jin di dapur mendengarnya.

Jin berjalan ke depan dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menyerahkan sebuah amplop untuknya.

"Uh? Ada apa?" tanya Jin, kebingungan.

"Anda memenangkan undian berlibur ke Pulau Jeju... Chukkae, Kim Seokjin sshi.." sahut pria itu, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kafe setelah amplop itu ada di tangan Jin.

"Uh? Undian apa?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

"Kau ikut undian apa, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin berpikir sejenak, lalu mengingat bahwa beberapa bulan lalu ia memang mengikuti sebuah undian yang diselenggarakan di mini market tempat ia biasa berbelanja.

"Ah! Undian jalan-jalan dari mini market dekat rumahku! Aku menang? Whoaaaa~ Daebak!" sahut Jin dengan antusias.

"Jinjja, hyeong? Chukkae~" sahut Namjoon, memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Jin.

Jin melihat keterangan yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"Namjoon a! Tiket ini harus kupakai minggu depan! Hari Senin sampai Rabu, tiga hari dua malam di Jeju Island... Huft~ Sia-sia aku memenangkan undian ini..." gerutu Jin.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi mengijinkanku cuti tiga hari, imma?" gerutu Jin.

"Ehem... Apa aku bos yang sekeji itu?" sahut Yoongi yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Jin, membuat Jin terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Yoongi yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Yaishhh~ Kau mengagetkanku saja..." gerutu Jin sambil memukul bahu Yoongi dengan amplop di tangannya.

Keributan kecil mulai terjadi di kafe itu ketika Yoongi menunjukkan wajahnya di tengah kafe.

Banyak pengunjung kafe itu yang menyukai Yoongi dan seketika itu juga hampir semua mata tertuju ke arah Yoongi.

"Lihat, kau membuat kericuhan di kafe ini.." bisik Jin di telinga Yoongi, membuat para pengunjung iri melihat kedekatan Jin dan Yoongi.

"Salahkan orang tuaku, mengapa mereka melahirkan anak setampan diriku ini.." bisik Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, membuat Jin segera mencubit lengan Yoongi.

"Narcissism, cih~" sahut Jin.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil mengangkat alisnya, membuat para pengunjung kafe yang menyukai Yoongi semakin histeris melihat betapa kerennya Yoongi saat itu.

"Ah, undian apa hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin segera menarik tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan Yoongi.

"Kita bahas disini saja, aku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka.." sahut Jin.

"Kau cemburu?" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Yaishhh~" sahut Jin sambil memukul kepala belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang dipukul oleh Jin.

"Undian apa yang kau bahas tadi, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin memberikan amplop itu ke tangan Yoongi, dan Yoongi segera membaca isi amplop itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh cuti tiga hari~" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jin.

"Uh? Jinjja, Yoongi a?" Jin terkejut mendengar bahwa Yoongi mengijinkannya.

"Tapi, kau janji, jadikan ini liburan yang menyenangkan untukmu, dan kembalilah kesini dengan seratus persen semangatmu, araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

Jin begitu tersentuh dengan perhatian Yoongi atas kesedihan yang tengah dialami Jin.

Jin segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku janji, Yoongi a..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Hyeong.. Kau tahu kan?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

Yoongi menatap Jin beberapa saat lamanya, kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu kan, betapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Uh?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **zhiewon189 : waduh kenapa saya yang digorok? XD**

 **Rrn49 : tuh chim dengerin kata Rnr chim /ngomong saya layar/?/ XD**

 **sekarzane: waduh mulut jimin disekolahin? mulutnya doang? XD wkwkw bagus deh kalo suka sama moment trio hyeong itu :) bayangin yoongi ngeplak kepala namjoon trus namjoon meringis XD whoaaaaa~ thx a lot buat pujiannya ya :) terharu nih /peluk Mr Kim/?/ here next chapternya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD: namjoon sama yoongi? seme x seme ntar XD lawak ya liat mereka berdua?**

 **dewiaisyah : coba digigit aja jiminnya, apalagi rambutnya abu2 gitu sekarang cocok digigit/? XD thx ya wi buat semangatnya {} kamu jg semangat terus ya :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Yoongi menatap Jin beberapa saat lamanya, kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu kan, betapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Uh?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sadar, bahwa aku dan Namjoon menyukaimu... Sejak awal pertemuan kita... Karena itu, kami selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu... Karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagian untuk kami juga..." sahut Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?" Jin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lupakan Taehyung sepenuhnya, dan belajarlah mulai memikirkanku dan Namjoon... Kau bisa memilih satu diantara kami berdua..." sahut Yoongi.

"Yoongi a..." sahut Jin.

"Jangan menolak atau menjawab apapun saat ini.. Berliburlah sendirian, tanpa aku dan Namjoon... Dan disaat kau sendirian seperti itu, pikirkanlah, siapa yang paling berarti dalam hatimu... Siapa tahu, sepulangnya kau dari liburanmu, kau baru sadar betapa kau merindukanku.." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Araseo~ Gumawo, karena sudah begitu menyayangiku..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata Namjoon menguping pembicaraan Jin dan Yoongi.

"Kau curang, hyeong! Mengapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu duluan? Bukankah kita berjanji akan bersaing secara adil? Huft..." gerutu Namjoon sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

Jin dan Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata mereka, terkejut dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyeong! Kau juga tahu kan betapa aku menyukaimu? Jangan hanya pikirkan bos kita yang brengsek ini, kau juga harus memikirkanku selama berlibur, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dengan serius.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi menghadapi pernyataan cinta yang sangat mendadak dari kedua sahabat baiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Jin kembali merenung dalam kamarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua sahabat baiknya itu ternyata menyukainya?

"Berpikir seperti itu pun saja aku tidak pernah!" gumam Jin, masih terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta kedua sahabatnya itu.

Jin kembali memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, kepalanya diletakkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Lalu, selama aku bersama Taehyung, selama aku begitu terpuruk akibat kepergian Taehyung yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, secara tidak langsung aku menyakiti hati mereka? Yaishhhh, Kim Seokjin... Kau benar-benar sangat jahat ternyata.. Aigoo~" gerutu Jin sambil terus memukuli kepalanya.

Jin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Haruskah aku melupakan Taehyung, dan memilih salah satu dari kedua sahabatku itu? Tapi, jika aku memilih salah satu dari mereka, apa nantinya mereka tidak akan bertengkar?" gumam Jin dengan mata terpejam.

"Atau haruskah aku berpacaran dengan keduanya?" gumam Jin. "Aku rasa aku sudah gila..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pernyataan cinta Yoongi dan Namjoon kepada Jin, bukannya suasana menjadi canggung, namun Jin justru semakin bersikap ramah kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Jin mencoba menghargai perasaan tulus kedua sahabatnya yang sudah begitu tulus menyayanginya.

"Syukurlah, Jin hyeong tidak menghindari kita.." sahut Namjoon ketika ia sedang berduaan dengan Yoongi ketika Jin cuti untuk berlibur ke Jeju Island.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga berpikir, ia akan menjaga jarak dengan kita.. Untunglah ia sudah semakin dewasa..."

"Ia paling tua diantara kita, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kedewasaan tidak diukur berdasarkan usia, pabo ya~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Namjoon.

"Ah~ Majjayo.. Hehehe.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Yoongi.

"Whoaaaaaa~ Baru satu hari ia cuti, aku sudah merindukan senyumannya.." sahut Yoongi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Nado, hyeong.. Aku rindu wajah manis milik Jin hyeong.. Apa ia baik-baik saja berlibur sendirian?" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku yakin ia bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya ketika ia berlibur sendirian seperti itu.." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin tercengang melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Jin pergi kesana bersama dengan lima pemenang lainnya, dan mereka berkeliling Jeju Island dengan jasa travel yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pihak mini market penyelenggara undian itu.

Dan kini mereka sedang berada di tepat wisata Air Terjun Cheonjiyeon, salah satu air terjun terindah yang ada di Jeju Island.

"Yeppuda~" gumam Jin sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

Jin meminta peserta tour lainnya untuk mengambil fotonya di dekat air terjun itu, lalu ia berjalan berkeliling.

Tiba-tiba Jin teringat, ketika ia berlibur dengan Taehyung dulu, mereka sangat ingin berkunjung ke air terjun ini namun karena saat itu hujan lebat maka rencana mereka dibatalkan.

"Yaishhh~ Bukankah aku disini untuk melupakan Taehyung? Untuk apa mengingatnya lagi, cih! Bukankah ia begitu berbahagia dengan halyu star itu?" gerutu Jin sambil terus berusaha melupakan sosok Taehyung dalam benaknya.

Setelah dari air terjun itu, mereka makan siang dan menikmati keindahan sekitar.

Jin berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa peserta lainnya dan mulai merasa nyaman dengan lburannya kali ini.

Malamnya, mereka berjalan-jalan di sebuah pasar untuk mencicipi beberapa hidangan pasar khas Jeju Island dan membeli beberapa pakaian serta oleh-oleh disana.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke hotel.

Walaupun seharian itu Jin begitu bersemangat menjalani liburannya, namun lagi-lagi ketika malam tiba, ia selalu teringat dengan Taehyung.

Dan malam pertamanya di Jeju Island itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan malam pertama yang dilaluinya bersama Taehyung di kamar hotel yang ada di Jeju Island itu.

Jin memasang earphone di kedua telinganya dan menyetel mp3 kesukaannya, sambil terus teringat akan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya dengan Taehyung malam itu.

 _ **"Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry"**_

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin.

Betapapun kerasnya Jin berusaha melupakan Taehyung, mengapa wajah Taehyung tak juga hilang dari benaknya?

Jin terus menangis sepanjang malam, membuat keesokan paginya kedua matanya bengkak, akibat menangis dan kurang tidur.

Akhirnya, Jin terpaksa harus terus menggunakan kacamatanya hitamnya itu keesokan harinya agar mata bengkaknya tidak terlihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, hyeong! Jin hyeong memposting fotonya lagi di twitternya.." sahut Namjoon penuh antusias melihat betapa banyak foto yang diposting Jin ai akun twitternya.

Yoongi mengambil handphone di sakunya dan membuka akun twitter miliknya untuk melihat profil Jin.

"Whoaaa, Jin hyeong terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut blonde dipadukan dengan kacamata hitamnya..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap wajah pria manis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Mengapa hari ini ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, padahal kemarin tidak?" gumam Yoongi. "Apa ia menangis lagi semalaman?"

Yoongi segera berjalan ke ruangannya dan menelepon Jin.

"Annyeong, Yoongi a~ Kau begitu merindukanku sampai menelponku begini?" sahut Jin ketika menjawab panggilan Yoongi.

"Kau menangis lagi semalaman?" sahut Yoongi tanpa basa basi.

"Uh?" Jin terkejut.

" _Mengapa ia tahu? Padahal nada bicaraku sudah kubuat seceria mengkin!_ " gumam batin Jin.

"Kacamatamu, untuk menutupi mata bengkakmu kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aniya!" Jin segera membantah, berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

"Semalam aku memang menangis, tapi kini aku sudah baik-baik saja... Jinjja~" sahut Jin.

"Dan malam nanti kau akan menangis lagi? Haruskah aku kesana menyusulmu, hyeong?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aniya, gwencahana~ Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis~" sahut Jin.

"Hyeong... Aku berharap liburanmu kali ini bisa membuat otakmu fresh lagi..." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo, chinggu ya~ Gumawo, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung, yang masih sering diam-diam memantau akun twitter milik Jin, merasa ada yang ganjil juga dengan foto-foto yang dipostingnya seharian itu.

"Apa ia masih menangisiku? Mengapa ia memakai kacamata hitamnya? Apakah ia menangis mengingat semua kenanganku dengannya di Jeju Island? Ia memakai kacamata itu untuk menutupi mata bengkaknya?" sahut Taehyung, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hati Taehyung juga ingin menangis melihat betapa Jin masih sulit melupakannya, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak juga berhasil melupakan Jin.

Dan lagu itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _ **"If only I can go back for one day  
If only I can live that day  
If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you  
If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight  
If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more  
I would never let go of your hand again  
I only need you to beautifully bloom  
I'll be a thorn for you  
Dammit, why didn't I know back then?  
If I held onto you, would things be different?  
It's you anyway for me  
Even if I leave you, it's you anyway**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)"**_

"Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke waktu itu, seandainya aku tetap menggenggam tangannya dan tidak melepasnya... Apa yang akan terjadi antara kami saat ini?" sahut Taehyung.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Dan ternyata Jimin mendengar serta melihat semuanya, ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Taehyung yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah perasaan Taehyung pada pria itu? Sama sekali tak ada tempatkah dihatiku untuknya?" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh, tidak jadi masuk ke dalam ruangan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Jin dan peserta lainnya mengunjungi Gunung Halla, salah satu gunung yang sangat indah di Jeju Island.

Jin sangat menikmati segala keindahan disana, dan mereka semua diberikan waktu berkeliling dan harus berkumpul setelah jam enam sore di titik pertemuan mereka.

Namun, Jin yang begitu terpesona dengan keindahan Gunung Halla justru berjalan semakin jauh dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dalam hutan yang ada di gunung itu.

Sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan dan Jin mulai tersasar, apalagi dengan kacamata hitamnya itu, ia semakin sulit melihat karena cuaca mendadak mendung dan menjadi agak gelap.

Tak lama kemudian air hujan yang sangat deras turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Jin berkeliling mencari jalan keluar namun ia tersesat.

Jin mencoba mengambil handphonenya, namun handphone basah dan memang tak ada signal juga disana.

Langit semakin gelap dan hujan semakin deras, namun Jin belum juga menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan itu.

Jin semakin tersesat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong tak jauh darinya.

Jin berjalan mencari asal suara itu, dan ternyata ada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terikat di sebuah batang pohon sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

Jin segera berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Anak muda, tolong saya.. Tolong lepaskan saya, jebal.." pinta pria itu.

Entah mengapa rasanya wajah pria itu tak asing, tapi Jin tak ingat dengan jelas dimana ia melihat pria separuh baya itu sebelumnya.

Jin segera melepaskan ikatannya dan pria itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jin. "Terima kasih, anak muda.. Terima kasih..."

Jin segera membopong tubuh pria itu agar bisa berdiri dan mereka berjalan bersama, mencari jalan keluar.

Namun, sudah satu jam berlalu, mereka tetap masih tersesat disana.

Untungnya ada sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan itu, rumah tua yang sepertinya sudah lama kosong.

Jadi mereka memutuskan berteduh disana.

Jin berusaha mencari jalan untuk menghangatkan tubuh pria separuh baya itu.

Terlihat ada beberapa luka di tangan pria itu, dan Jin segera berusaha mencari kotak P3K di dalam tasnya, lalu Jin segera mengobati dan memplester luka pria separuh baya itu, membuat pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jin.

"Mengapa kau terikat disana, ahjussi?" tanya Jin.

"Pria sialan itu! Keparat! Ia ingin mengambil alih perusahaannku dan membawaku berjalan-jalan kesini, lalu membiusku dengan obat tidur dan mengikatku begitu saja!" gerutu pria separuh baya itu.

"Uh?" Jin menatap kebingungan.

"Aku ini pengusaha besar, dan salah satu orang kepercayaanku ternyata berniat merebut perusahaanku! Ia melakukan ini untuk menyingkirkanku! Untuk kau menyelamatkanku, anak muda.." sahut pria itu.

"Aaaah.." sahut Jin, mulai mengerti situasi yang dialami sang ahjussi.

"Setelah kita kembali dengan selamat dari sini, aku berjanji akan memberikanmu hadiah yang sangat besar.. Kau tinggal sebut apa permintaanmu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya, aku berjanji.." sahut pria itu.

"Ah... Aku rasa yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana kita bisa selamat keluar dari hutan ini.." sahut Jin.

"Kau tidak berniat membuka kacamatamu, anak muda?" sahut pria itu.

"Ah, majjayo! Pantas saja daritadi sepertinya terlalu gelap!" sahut Jin sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, dan pria separuh baya itu langsung terkejut melihat wajah Jin setelah Jin melepaskan kacamatanya!

"Kau! Kau! Bagaimana bisa!" sahut sang ahjussi tiba-tiba. "Apa kau ikut merencanakan ini semua?"

"Uh?" Jin semakin kebingungan. "Apa maskudmu, ahjussi?"

"Kau! Kau tahu kan aku siapa?" tanya pria itu.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wajahmu sepertinya tidak asing, tapi aku tidak ingat kau siapa.. Apa kau mengenalku?"

Pria itu menatap Jin dengan sangat serius. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya, membuat sang pria separuh baya itu terus berpikir.

"Mengapa kau bisa tersasar?" tanya sang pria dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Jin menceritakan mengapa ia bisa tersasar, dan untunglah tak lama kemudian pihak kepolisian menemukan mereka berdua setelah tim travel Jin menghubungi polisi dengan laporan kehilangan orang.

Sang pria separuh baya itu akhirnya percaya, bahwa memang Jin tersesat dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang menimpanya.

Sang pria segera memberi laporan kepada pihak kepolisian mengenai apa yang terjadi atasnya, dan pihak kepolisian segera bergerak mencari pelaku yang mengikat dan berniat membunuh pria separuh baya itu.

Dan kenyataan yang terpampang dihadapan Jin membuatnya terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Lapor! Segera lacak keberadaan Park Won Sang, orang kepercayaan Mr Kim, pemilik V&Kim Mart! Kami baru saja mendapat laporan Mr Kim diikat dan berencana dibunuh agar semua asset kekayaan V&Kim Mart jatuh ke tangan Park Won Sang!" sahut sang polisi menghubungi kantor pusat untuk segera melacak keberadaan sang penjahat.

"Mr Kim... Pemilik V&Kim Mart...?" Kedua bola mata Jin membelalak begitu lebar.

Sementara Mr Kim menatap Jin yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu.

Dan kontak mata terjadi diantara keduanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **aseuka : salam kenal aseuka :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka :) yoongi udah nembak hayolo gimana hmm? XD thx buat semangatnya, aseuka juga semangat ya :)**

 **sekarzane : waduh di jalan langsung baca? saya terharu sumpah /peluk erat sekar kaga mau lepasin/?/ hayolo tbc disini deg2an kaga hmmmm? wkwkw XD jimin ngeselin ya jimin ngeselin kan? sebenernya mau dibikin jahat banget tapi inget karakter real jimin kok kaga cocok jadi jahat ya XD hayo Jin bakal nolak Yoongi atau nerima hayo hayo? #TebakTebakDapetCoklat/?**

 **Rrn49: ehem, kira2 diterima kaga ya ehem XD**

 **dewiaisyah: YoonMin ALIVE! Fire: Yoongi abu2 Jimin item, Wings: Yoongi item Jimin abu2, bighit pinter banget ngirit dana buat ngabisin stok cat rambut/? XD hayo undiannya dari mana? dari mini market beneran wkwkw XD yup, kita saling menyemangati kalo gt :)**

 **ORUL2 : hayolo skrng gimana nih hayo? XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : yoongi mendadak nguke demi namjoon XD atau namjoon yg jd uke tiba-tiba akibat stres ditolak jin XD**

* * *

 **OK, JUST WANT TO INFORM, NEXT CHAPTER IS... EPILOGUE :) Dan epilogue ini akan lumayan panjang chapternya :)**

 **Jadi bakalan end di chapter depan /nangis bareng readers/?/**

 **Dan untuk FF pengganti FF ini akan saya post sesuai janji saya...**

 **JENG JENG JENG~**

 **"OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF"**

 **DAN DIJAMIN FF "OUR YOUTH" INI BAKALAN BANYAK CHAPTERNYA :) KARENA SUDAH SAYA KETIK SAMPE 20 CHAPTER DAN ITU MASIH BELUM END JUGA WAKS**

 **(Btw, waktu ngetik FF "Our Youth" ini, gambaran Jimin masih dengan blonde hairnya, dan harus saya edit lagi semua kata blonde menjadi abu2 karena sekarang rambut Jimin abu2, mungkin Jimin mau ngabisin sisa cat rambut Yoongi pas di Fire ya/? #MianhaeBangShihyukPDNim :) wkwkw)**

 **TAPI FF "OUR YOUTH" INI DI 4 CHAPTER AWAL BAKALAN PENDEK2 BANGET PER CHAPTERNYA (KUTUKAN SAYA KEMBALI TERULANG, KAGA BISA MANJANGIN CHAPTER :( JADI ANGGEP AJA FF OUR YOUTH INI SEMACEM WEB DRAMA YANG DURASI PER EPISODENYA CUMA 15 MENIT YA WKWKW) DAN UNTUK CHAPTER 5 SAMPE KEDEPANNYA UDAH AGAK LUMAYAN PANJANG, WALAU MASIH JUGA PENDEK SEBENERNYA PER CHAPTERNYA (MOHON DIMAAFKAN KUTUKAN SAYA YANG GAGAL MANJANGIN CHAPTER INI YA :( /deep bows/)**

 **DAN FF OUR YOUTH INI JUGA BAKAL SAYA POST 2 CHAPTER PER MINGGU :)**

 **OKE, SEE U IN LAST CHAPTER OF "ONCE AGAIN, CAN I?" NEXT WEEK :)**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA /deep bows/ :***


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Title: Once Again, Can I?**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Mr Kim segera masuk ke dalam mobil kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut, sementara Jin segera dibawa tim travel untuk dibawa ke penginapan agar bisa segera berganti baju dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Jin masih tidak percaya siapa yang baru saja ditolongnya!

Mr Kim!

Ayah dari Kim Taehyung!

Jin masih tidak habis pikir, sampai ia hanya bisa termenung selama perjalanan sampai ia tiba di kamar penginapannya.

Peserta lainnya yang merasa sangat khawatir akan kondisi Jin meminta Jin beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya, dan acara barbeque yang rencana akan diadakan pukul 07.30 PM diundur menjadi pukul 10.00 PM setelah Jin menenangkan dirinya.

Jin segera mandi dan mengeringkan barang-barang bawaannya yang basah sambil terus tercengang, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Tepat pukul 10.00 PM, Jin segera turun dan bergabung dengan peserta lainnya untuk melaksanakan barbeque party sekaligus acara perpisahan karena esok siang mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Jin berusaha sebisa mungkin menikmati acara itu, walaupun ia masih syok dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa ayah dari Taehyung.

Jin kembali termenung di dalam kamar hotelnya malam itu.

Dan kali ini, seperti janjinya pada Yoongi, ia tidak akan menangis.

Tentu saja ia tidak menangis!

Ia terkejut, masih sangat terkejut, menyadari siapa yang baru saja ditolongnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong! Ada Jin hyeong!" sahut Namjoon sambil memanggil Yoongi di ruangannya ketika kafe sudah tutup dan para pegawai sedang berbenah merapikan kafe.

"Jinjja? Mengapa ia kesini malam-malam?" tanya Yoongi sambil berjalan mengikuti Namjoon.

"Aigoo~ Bogoshipo, chinggu yaaaa~" sahut Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh kedua sahabatnya itu satu per satu ketika mereka berkumpul bertiga di depan kafe.

"Mengapa kau kesini bukannya istirahat?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jin.

"Aku merindukan kalian.. Apa itu salah?" tanya Jin dengan wajah polosnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Tidak salah~"

Jin menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu selesai berbenah, lalu mereka bertiga pergi berkumpul di depan sebuah mini market 24 jam yang tidak jauh dari kafe itu.

"Ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian~ Tadaaaa~" sahut Jin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan khas Jeju Island yang dibelinya tadi, lalu Jin juga memberikan Yoongi dan Namjoon masing-masing sebuah kaos yang indah dan beberapa aksesoris yang dibelinya di Jeju Island.

"Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum dengan cerianya, menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Gumawo..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Pasti ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami sampai kau menghampiri kami malam-malam! Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Sebelum Jin menjawab, televisi di dalam mini market itu menampilkan berita bahwa Park Won Sang sudah tertangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, sementara wajah Mr Kim terpampang begitu jelas di layar televisi, tengah menjalani perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

"Itu kan ayahnya Taehyung!" sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi ikut menatap layar televisi. "Ckckck~ Bahkan orang kepercayaan terdekat kita tega berbuat begitu keji?"

"Itu yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian.." sahut Jin dengan wajah serius.

"Uh?" Yoongi dan Namjoon menatap Jin.

Dan Jin mulai bercerita, mengenai bagaimana ia tersasar di hutan dan bertemu Mr Kim.

Bagaimana Jin menyelamatkan Mr Kim dan tidak mengenali sosok Mr Kim dengan jelas, namun Mr Kim seperti mengenalinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang selama kau dan Taehyung bersama, ayah Taehyung tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian?" sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo! Lalu, mengapa ia bisa mengenaliku?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap Jin.

"Apa ini semua ulahnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ulah siapa? Apa maksudmu, Yoongi a?" tanya Jin.

"Apa Mr Kim mengetahui hubungan kalian dan memaksa Taehyung menjauhimu?" sahut Yoongi.

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Mana mungkin..."

"Lalu, mengapa ia bisa mengenalimu padahal kalian tidak pernah bertemu, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

"Yoongi a... Namjoon a... Aku tiba-tiba merasa kepalaku sangat pusing..." sahut Jin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kim ahjussi yang menabrakmu saat itu... Dan mengancam Taehyung untuk menjauhimu dan bertunangan denganku.." sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon menoleh ke belakang dan melihat asal suara itu.

Seorang pria berambut blonde tengah duduk sendirian di meja yang ada di belakang ketiga pria itu, dengan menggunakan topi hitam dan masker putih, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam, kaos dalaman putih polos, dan celana panjang hitam yang robek di bagian lututnya.

"Neo... Nuguya?" tanya Jin sambil memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat pria bermasker itu dengan lebih jelas.

Pria bermasker itu menurunkan maskernya dan tersenyum sambil menatap Jin. Sementara air matanya terlihat agak basah.

"Ji.. Park.. Ji.. Min..?" sahut Jin dengan wajah terkejut, membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung memperhatikan pria itu dan keduanya segera membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Majja~ Park Jimin imnida..." sahut pria bermasker yang ternyata adalah Park Jimin.

"Kau.. Bagaimana ada disini?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menabrak Jin hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uhm... Aku agak kedinginan disini.. Bisakah kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman dan tidak ada yang mengenaliku? Kau tahu kan? Aku ini hallyu star..." sahut Jimin sambil memakai kembali maskernya dan menghapus air yang menggenang di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim ahjussi mengetahui hubungan kalian... Dan ia memaksa Taehyung melepaskanmu.. Namun rasanya Taehyung tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan ayahnya, sampai Mr Kim mengikat Taehyung dalam mobil, dan supir Mr Kim sengaja menabrakmu malam itu, tepat dihadapan Taehyung.. Untuk menggertak Taehyung agar ia serius untuk menjauhimu... Dan Mr Kim meminta Taehyung bertunangan denganku agar semua biaya rumah sakitmu dibayarkan olehnya..." sahut Jimin ketika mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam rumah sederhana milik Jin.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka, mendengarkan semua ucapan Jimin.

"Aku serius..." sahut Jimin ketika ketiga pria itu diam menatapnya.

"Mengapa... Kau menceritakan ini semua pada kami?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bukankah kalian pasangan serasi?" tanya Namjoon, sementara Jin terus menatap Jimin tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun.

"Aku sangat menyukai Taehyung sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, ketika kedua orang tua kami menjalankan bisnis bersama... Makanya, aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung menyetujui pertunangan ini..." sahut Jimin.

Ketiga pria itu terus fokus mendengarkan cerita Jimin.

"Namun, malam itu aku melihatmu dan Taehyung dan mendengar pembicaraan kalian di hotel... Makanya aku curiga, ada yang aneh, karena aku dan Taehyung tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali sebelumnya, sementara ia bilang padamu kami berpacaran lalu ribut lalu kembali bersama dan bertunangan.. Jadi, aku berusaha mencari tahu segalanya.. Dan akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa aku juga korban dalam pertunangan ini.. Aku diperalat Kim ahjussi untuk menjauhkanmu dari Taehyung..." sahut Jimin, kedua bola matanya mulai basah lagi oleh air mata.

"Aigoo... Apa ia sejahat itu?" sahut Yoongi.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja ia mati waktu itu di dalam hutan!" gerutu Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Aku mana mungkin tega membiarkan pria setua itu terikat sendirian di tengah hutan, imma.." sahut Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Lalu.. Mengapa selama ini kalian terlihat begitu mesra di media massa? Mengapa kau masih bersedia menjadi tunangannya setelah tahu kau juga diperalat?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terdiam sejenak, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku berpikir, ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa mendapatkan Taehyung.. Aku pikir, ide ini tidak jelek, toh keinginanku bersama Taehyung bisa terwujud walaupun caranya salah.. Dan egoku memuncak ketika aku tahu aku diperalat, jadi aku semakin ingin memiliki Taehyung sebagai kompensasi dari diperalatnya aku dalam masalah ini.." sahut Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bahkan mengancam Taehyung.. Jika Taehyung tidak bersedia terlihat mesra denganku dihadapan publik, maka aku akan mengacaukan hidupmu, Jin-sshi.. Aku mengancam Taehyung seperti itu, dan ancamanku berhasil, karena Taehyung begitu mencintaimu dan menginginkan keselamatanmu.. Taehyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik setiap kami berada di hadapan publik, namun ia tetap bersikap dingin padaku ketika kami hanya berdua." sahut Jimin.

"Cih... Kau ternyata juga selicik itu?" sahut Namjoon dengan kesal.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ada disini sekarang? Apa kau bermaksud mengancam Jin hyeong agar menjauhi Taehyung karena kau tahu Jin hyeong yang menyelamatkan Mr Kim dan ada kemungkinan Mr Kim akan memberikan kompensasi untuk Jin hyeong?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada sinisnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, dan tiba-tiba air mata itu mengalir. "Aku mulai lelah dengan semuanya.. Makanya aku memutuskan menceritakan semua pada kalian..."

"Uh?" Yoongi terkejut melihat air mata Jimin. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis..." sahut Yoongi.

"Awalnya aku terus bersikeras mempertahankan Taehyung, namun selama ini aku berjuang keras, hasilnya tetap nihil... Tak jarang aku melihat Taehyung menangis sendirian sambil menyebut nama Jin-sshi... Dan hatiku ikut menangis melihat Taehyung begitu tertekan bertunangan denganku..." sahut Jimin sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

Jin terus menatap Jimin.

"Aku mungkin bisa memiliki tubuhnya, aku bisa memintanya melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, namun aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hatinya.. Lalu, apa bedanya dengan aku bertunangan dengan mayat hidup? Tubuhnya disisiku, namun tidak dengan hatinya..." Kali ini isak tangis Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jin mulai bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaan Jimin saat itu. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

"Apalagi aku mendengar Kim ahjussi bercerita kepada salah seorang anak buah kepercayaannya, ketika aku hendak mengunjunginya di kamar rumah sakit.. Bahwa Jin-sshi yang menyelamatkan nyawa Kim ahjussi... Aku jadi berpikir, betapa jahat dan egoisnya aku jika terus tutup mulut.. Makanya aku memutuskan menceritakan semuanya padamu, dan belajar mengiklaskan Taehyung untuk pergi dari sisiku..." sahut Jimin.

Kini Yoongi mulai mendekati Jimin dan berusaha menenangkan Jimin agar tangisnya mereda.

"Gumawo, Park Jimin-sshi..." sahut Jin sambil menghapus air matanya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya, sementara Yoongi terus memegang bahu Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyeong... Ternyata penilaian kita akan Taehyung salah besar... Ia bukan pria brengsek, tapi seorang pria yang begitu mencintaimu hingga rela menderita demi keselamatanmu..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan malam itu berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hampir seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu, dan Jin masih bingung bagaimana caranya menemui Taehyung.

Jimin kembali menjadi sosok ceria di layar kaca. Dan pada acara konser Jimin yang diadakan saat itu, tiba-tiba Jimin berbicara dengan penuh keberanian di hadapan seluruh fansnya.

"Selamat sore semua~ Terima kasih sudah banyak mendukung saya selama ini.. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan bisa jadi seperti saya yang sekarang." sahut Jimin di stage.

Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi kebetulan mendapat undangan khusus menghadiri konser Jimin sore itu, tiga tiket VVIP, pemberian Jimin kepada mereka bertiga.

Para fans Jimin berteriak histeris mendengar ucapan sang idola mereka di atas panggung itu.

"Dan sore ini, saya ingin memberikan kabar yang sedikit kurang baik... Namun, saya berharap kalian akan terus mendukung saya..." sahut Jimin lagi.

Membuat para fans bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon juga kebingungan apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin.

"Semalam... Saya dan Taehyung.. Kami menyudahi pertunangan kami..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha tersenyum di atas panggung, tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa sakit hatinya.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka, dan teriakan para fans yang bertanya-tanya ada apa semakin keras terdengar.

"Mengapa kami akhirnya berpisah? Ada banyak ketidakcocokan diantara kami setelah kami menjalani pertunangan kami.. Jadi, kami sepakat hanya menjadi sahabat dan mengakhiri pertunangan ini... Semuanya, kalian akan terus berada bersamaku dan menyemangatiku dari sana kan? Walaupun aku dan tunanganku berpisah, kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku dan terus mendukungku kan?" sahut Jimin.

Dan teriakan para fans semakin menjadi-jadi, semua memberikan dukungan kepada Jimin.

"Ne, Park Jimin! Saranghae!" teriakan para fans mulai memenuhi ruangan konser itu.

"Gwenchana! Gwenchana!" teriakan para fans yang menyemangati Jimin semakin terdengar.

Jin meneteskan air matanya, ia seolah bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya sebenarnya perasaan Jimin saat mengataka itu semua, namun ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan semua fansnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jin.

Dan Taehyung yang menonton siaran itu secara live dari dalam kamarnya membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Semalam, mereka tidak membahas apapun! Dan Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan akan menyudahi pertunangan itu padanya!

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, Mr Kim yang baru pulang ke rumah setelah dirawat di rumah sakit menghampiri Taehyung ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jimin mengatakan padaku, ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertunangannya denganmu... Jimin bilang, ia masih ingin terus berkarya dan pertunangan ini terlihat membebani karirnya..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Itu alasannya?" tanya Taehyung.

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau bebas sekarang..." Lalu Mr Kim berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung, menyisakan banyak tanya dalam benak Taehyung.

"Bebas? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Taehyung.

Dari Jimin.

Isi pesannya adalah, " _Taehyung a.. Maaf membuat keputusan secara sepihak.. Tapi aku rasa kau juga menyukai keputusanku ini kan? Sejujurnya aku lelah.. Aku lelah diperlakukan dingin olehmu! Aku ini hallyu star, kau tahu? Ada jutaan bahkan ratusan juta orang-orang di luar sana yang begitu mencintaiku, lalu untuk apa aku harus menangis terus karena perlakuan dinginmu? Untuk apa aku membiarkan diriku terpuruk karenamu, sementara ada banyak orang di luar sana yang sangat mencintaiku? Jadi, setelah berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi ini semua... Maaf tak berani mengatakan ini langsung dihadapanmu, aku takut hatiku lemah lagi jika melihat betapa tampannya wajahmu itu dan akhirnya niatku melepaskanmu justru menjadi gagal... By the way, berhentilah menangis! Kau kan pria yang kuat, mengapa kau sering diam-diam menangisi Jin-sshi? Aku jadi tidak tertarik melihatmu selemah itu, hmmm~ Dan terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku kenangan indah.. Setidaknya, aku pernah menjadi tunanganmu, itu hebat kan? Kekeke~_ "

Air mata Taehyung kembali menetes, membasahi layar handphone yang dipegangnya.

"Gumawo, Park Jimin..." gumam Taehyung, terharu dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Jimin.

Taehyung membalas pesan itu dengan singkat. " _Gumawo, mantan tunanganku.._ "

Membuat air mata Jimin menetes ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Taehyung padanya.

"Setidaknya, ia mengakui bahwa ia memang pernah menjadikanku sebagai tunangannya..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, sepulang dari kafe, beberapa pria berpakaian hitam mencegat Jin .

"Kami diminta Mr Kim membawamu menemuinya, Jin-sshi.." sahut salah seorang dari mereka.

"Uh? Mr Kim?" tanya Jin kebingungan.

"Iya, Mr Kim yang pernah kau selamatkan beberapa waktu lalu..." sahut sang pria lainnya.

Jin segera naik ke dalam mobil itu. Jin ingat, mobil itu adalah mobil yang digunakan Mr Kim untuk menabraknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan Jin tiba di dalam ruangan kerja Mr Kim yang berada di dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, anak muda.." sahut Mr Kim ketika Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Jin membungkuk, memberikan salam kepada Mr Kim.

"Sebelum aku mengutarakan maksudku membawamu kesini, aku ingin bertanya.. Kau... Mengenali mobil yang membawamu kesini kan?" tanya Mr Kim sambil menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau yang menabrakku malam itu kan?"

"Kau sadar rupanya..." sahut Mr Kim. "Aku dengar, Jimin sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu..."

"Iya.. Aku sudah mengetahui semua dari Jimin.." sahut Jin.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak melaporkanku ke pihak kepolisian?" tanya Mr Kim.

"Toh pada akhirnya kau yang membiayai semua biaya pengobatanku hingga pulih seutuhnya... Apa aku masih harus menuntutmu?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Mr Kim.

Membuat Mr Kim sangat terkejut dengan sikap dewasa yang dimiliki Jin. Ia pikir Jin akan memerasnya, atau menuntutnya, atau meminta ganti rugi yang lebih banyak.

"Kau.. Tidak berniat menuntutku atau memerasku?" tanya Mr Kim.

Jin terdiam, lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Mr Kim. "Apa aku akan bahagia jika hidup seperti itu? Apa aku akan bahagia jika aku membalas dendam padamu? Setidaknya, kondisiku baik-baik saja sekarang.. Aku tidak menderita kecacatan... Mengapa aku harus membalas dendam padamu? Apalagi, aku rasa kau bahkan sudah merasakan ganjarannya dari orang kepercayaanmu itu... Benar kan?"

Mr Kim teringat kejadian saat ia nyaris mati di tangan orang kepercayaannya.

"Mungkin benar katamu, itulah ganjaran yang kuterima setelah menyiksamu...Tanpa kau membalas dendam, takdir sudah memberikanku karma atas kejahatan yang kuperbuat..." sahut Mr Kim.

"Dan aku bersyukur karena kau juga selamat dan baik-baik saja, sama sepertiku yang baik-baik saja setelah semua biaya pengobatanku kau tanggung sepenuhnya.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, anak muda... Aku jadi terpesona dengan jalan pikiranmu..." sahut Mr Kim. Hatinya mulai tergerak dan ia mulai menyukai betapa dewasa pemikiran Jin.

Jin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Membuat Mr Kim kini tahu mengapa anaknya begitu mencintai Jin. Karena senyuman Jin yang sangat manis, dan sikapnya yang sangat bijaksana.

"Ah, kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin menyampaikan niatku membawamu kesini.. Kau ingat janjiku kan? Saat di hutan.. Bahwa jika kita kembali dengan selamat, aku akan memberikanmu semua yang kau minta.. Apapun itu..." sahut Mr Kim.

Jin kembali menatap Mr Kim sambil terseyum. "Apapun? Jinjja? Apapun yang kuminta?"

Mr Kim mulai merasa tidak enak melihat senyuman Jin.

" _Apa ia berniat menguras hartaku?_ " gumam batin Mr Kim.

"Iya, apapun..." sahut Mr Kim sambil terus menatap Jin.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku iklas menolongmu saat itu... Jinjja..." sahut Jin.

Mr Kim menatap Jin sambil memcingkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, karena kau berkata aku boleh meminta apapun darimu, maka aku akan meminta satu hal.. Hanya satu hal.." sahut Jin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mr Kim.

"Kau janji akan mengabulkan permintaanku kan? Apapun itu?" tanya Jin lagi.

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji.. Apapun itu... Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan seluruh asset milikku.."

Jin kembali tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Mr Kim bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Jin.

"Kim Taehyung... Berikan Taehyung padaku.. Hanya itu satu-satunya permintaanku padamu, ahjussi..." sahut Jin sambil terus tersenyum.

"Uh?" Kedua bola mata Mr Kim terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa permintaan Jin hanya satu, yaitu anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau janji akan mengabulkannya, apapun itu kan?" tanya Jin.

Membuat Mr Kim terdiam membisu. Permintaan Jin benar-benar di luar tebakannya.

Dan hal ini semakin meyakinkan Mr Kim, bahwa Jin dan Taehyung benar-benar saling mencintai.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung, yang sedari tadi menguping dari pintu luar, berjalan masuk ke dalam dan tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Mr Kim.

Membuat Jin terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Ijinkan aku bersamanya, appa... Aku selalu berusaha melupakannya selama ini, namun aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya.. Aku... Begitu mencintainya, appa..." sahut Taehyung sambil berlutut.

Jin terbelalak melihat Taehyung berlutut disampingnya, memohon kepada Mr Kim untuk merestui mereka.

Dan lagu itu seolah terdengar di telinga Jin.

 _ **"Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **You're a dream that'll disappear once I touch you  
Like snow that melts  
When I missed you, I became you  
I didn't hold onto you  
Because I thought you'd come back  
I thought I'd see you again if I kept longing for you  
The start and end of my feverish feelings  
I'm standing at the start and end**_

 _ **Like an emergency light  
I'm the only one with the light on in the darkness  
No matter how much I think about it, the answer is you  
But I'm writing the wrong answer in my heart  
I try pushing you out but you're still there  
And now you're inside my dreams**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **Will I see you again?  
I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
Not even once**_

 _ **I love you  
Deep inside my heart  
Don't let me cry**_

 _ **If only I can go back for one day  
If only I can live that day  
If only I can turn back the words and actions that hurt you  
If only I can make you less lonely and hug you tight  
If only that day I crazily regret is given to me once more  
I would never let go of your hand again  
I only need you to beautifully bloom  
I'll be a thorn for you  
Dammit, why didn't I know back then?  
If I held onto you, would things be different?  
It's you anyway for me  
Even if I leave you, it's you anyway**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I thought hard but I don't know  
How to live without you**_

 _ **(I don't wanna lose you Be without you Anymore)**_

 _ **I'm standing in front of destiny  
That has passed me by again  
Was it a dream that we couldn't wake from?  
You're getting farther away and I couldn't tell you  
My heart**_

 _ **I'm still crying (Don't let me cry)  
I'm waiting right here  
Until my heart gets exhausted  
Don't say goodbye  
Come back to me  
Come to me whenever"**_

Air mata Jin menetes ketika melihat sosok pria yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

Jin ikut berlutut, dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. "Hanya ini satu permintaanku, ahjussi.. Ijinkan aku dan Taehyung menjalin cinta yang kami miliki ini... Jebal..."

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata Mr Kim. Terharu melihat betapa kuat cinta kedua anak muda yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya itu.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padamu, bahwa apapun yang kau minta akan kukabulkan... Apa boleh buat?" sahut Mr Kim.

"Jadi, kau menyetujui hubungan kami, appa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah ayahnya.

Mr Kim hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinjja, appa?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Jinjja, imma! Berdirilah... Aku menyerah untuk melawan cinta kalian yang begitu kuat..." sahut Mr Kim.

Taehyung segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu dengan erat.

Inilah pertama kalinya Taehyung memeluk Mr Kim sejak Taehyung menginjakan kaki di SMP.

Karena setelah Taehyung duduk di bangku SMP, Mr Kim tidak terlihat sebagai seorang ayah untuknya. Taehyung merasa, ia hanya robot yang harus mengikuti apapun kemauan Mr Kim.

Dan malam itu, akhirnya Taehyung memeluk Mr Kim, merasakan bahwa Mr Kim memang adalah ayahnya.

"Aigoo~ Lihat kelakuanmu ini, ckckck~" gumam Mr Kim sambil memukul pelan punggung Taehyung.

Jin berdiri dari berlututnya dan menghapus air matanya. "Gumawo, ahjussi..."

Mr Kim menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, mulai sekarang, bebanmu akan semakin berat.. Karena kau harus berhenti bekerja di kafe itu dan mulai membantu Taehyung dalam pekerjaannya di V&Kim Mart.. Aku sudah tua dan ia sudah harus segera menggantikan posisiku.. Itu berarti, kau juga harus berusaha membantunya agar bisa segera menggantikanku.."

"Aaaah..." Jin tiba-tiba merasa tidak iklas harus berhenti bekerja di kafe milik Yoongi.

"Tapi, aku tidak melarangmu untuk tetap menjalin persahabatan dengan sahabat-sahabatmu disana.. Kau bisa sesekali berkunjung kesana..." sahut Mr Kim.

Jin akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, ahjussi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Jin ketika mereka duduk berdua di kebun belakang rumah Mr Kim setelah selesai berbicara dengan Mr Kim.

"Bogoshipo, hyeong.. Jinjja..." sahut Taehyung.

"Nado, imma..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taehyung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Taehyung terus menatap wajah indah kekasihnya itu.

"Buruk! Saaangat buruk! Apalagi setelah kau membentakku di hotel malam itu, huft~" gerutu Jin, pura-pura masih kesal dengan Taehyung.

"Mian, hyeong... Aku terpaksa.." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Jin tersenyum. "Araseo~ Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Jimin... Gumawo, karena sudah banyak berkorban untukku..."

"Saranghae, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan rambut blonde milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nado..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aigoo~" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang kedua pipi Jin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Pasti sangat berat rasanya ketika kau harus melepaskanku ya?" sahut Jin denganw ajah penuh rasa kasihan.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Untunglah, semua berbuah manis pada akhirnya..."

"Ne~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

Dan wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat ke wajah Jin.

Tatapan Taehyung terus terpaku kepada bibir Jin yang begitu indah dan merah.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan kehangatan bibir Taehyung mulai terasa di bibirnya.

Kehangatan yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini. Kehangatan yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya mulai detik itu hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya END juga setelah nangis-nangisan di tiap chapter/? XD**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, semangat, pujian, dan supportnya selama penggarapan FF ini :)**

 **Thx a lot udah nyempetin baca dari awal sampe end :)**

 **Niatnya mau bikin Jimin nyiksa Jin, tapi kok kaga tega rasanya kalo Jimin dibikin jahat wkwkw XD Akhirnya inilah END yang terlintas di benak saya... Semoga kalian semua suka alurnya ya :)**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian :)**

 **Dan untuk FF pengganti FF ini, seperti janji saya, akan saya post FF Chapter "OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF.. Silakan ditunggu ya FF "Our Youth" nya :)**

 **See u all in my others FF :) Sering-sering mampir ke akun saya buat cek FF baru ya :)**

 **Love u all, readers-nim :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2: iya mr kim kualat itu/? XD bukan ayahnya jimin itu cuma kebetulan namanya sama, itu tuh karakter yg jd penjahat di drama W nya lee jongsuk, yg jadi hakim jahat wkwkw XD akhirnya hepi ending ya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD: yoongi nguke itu sesuatu yg wajib diabadikan XD karena ucul bgt XD yoongi namjoon stay strong ya :) /ngomong sama layar/ XD**

 **Rrn49 : yap, anda akhirnya bisa nebak dengan benar :) sama atuh saya tiap mau namatin chapter sedih bgt :(**

 **dewiaisyah : tebakan anda salah dewicantik, silakan coba di kesempatan berikutnya/? XD bukan kok bukan ayahnya jimin kebetulan aja namanya sama2 park waks, itu saya ambil karakter jahat di drama W itu Park Won Sang wkwkw iya jgn lupa baca juga ya our youthnya :) oke2 kapan2 saya buatin requestmu ya kalo ada idenya:) hwaiting :)**

 **kimhyoshin: hyosin aaa~ darimana aja kangen tau tae-v tuh :( iya see u in other ff saya ya :)**

 **hanashiro kim : wkwkw XD iya hana kemana aja kan tae-v kangen tau sama kamu {} wah maba nih ciye hwaiting ya :) pasti bisa kuliahnya! :) iya pas sempet aja baru buka ffn nya oke? :) utamakan kuliahmu dulu :) hwaiting yaaa :)**

 **sekarzane: makin deg2an eh tau2 end/? saya jahat banget ya? XD ada kan ff saya yang yoonjin? :) pak tua wkwkw XD padahal bapak realnya taehyung tuh ganteng loh XD whoaaaaa~ dibilang keren :) thx a lot pujiannya :) ayo2 jangan lupa baca ff saya lainnya ya :) sekar juga semangat :)**


	10. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : saya aja kaga kepikiran sampe kesana wah imajinasimu lebih bagus dari saya rupanya :) hore hepi ending /ikut tebar konfeti/ wkwkw XD ATAU HARUSKAH SAYA BIKIN SEKUEL YOONMIN? wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Rrn49 : akhirnya kamu mulai bisa membaca isi hati saya/? #abaikan XD saya juga sedih pas ngetik end :(**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : kan sambil mikirin kamu juga #etdah #modusan XD whoaaa~ thx a lot udah suka sama endingnya :) iya thx semangatnya :) kamu juga semangat ya wi :) udah dibaca kan ff2 saya yang baru? :)**

* * *

 **sekarzane : saya juga sedih ngetik end tuh :( whoaaaaaaaa~ thx thx a lot bgt loh buat pujiannya /mata berkaca2/ sini2 peluk dulu {} nanti kalo ada ide insya allah saya buatin TaeJin lagi deh :)**

* * *

 **kimhyoshin : jin udah sakit kan di awal yg gara2 ditabrak mr kim XD jimin juga tadinya niat banget mau saya bikin jahat, jahatin jin, nyiksa2 jin, nyindir2 jin, tapi entah kenapa kaga tega ngetiknya :( inget muka uke lugu jimin, kaga tega saya buat dia jd jahat :( akhirnya malah dia yg jadi pahlawan kan disini wkwkw XD wkwkw nyesek pingin jadi patungnya kah? Baca FF saya yang "Bangtan Fear Street" ya, itu FF sedikit terinspirasi sama MV Blood Sweat Tears loh :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : tuh chimchim jadi pahlawan ve :) tadinya udah niat mau bikin dia antagonis bgt disini, udah kebayang mau ngetik dia jahatin jin... TAPI SAYA KAGA TEGA BIKIN JIMIN JADI JAHAT :( dan berakhirnya ia dengan jadi pahlawan bagi keutuhan rumah tangga taejin XD**

* * *

 **Nam0SuPD : namgi? saya udah pernah bikin namgi belum ya sebelumnya? lupa masa XD oke2 requestnya saya tampung ya :)**

* * *

 **thedolphinduck: wkwkw XD jin sama jimin uke... namjoon yoongi taehyung seme :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon : whoaaaa~ we meet again :) nasib jimin? should i make sekuel for yoonmin love story? wkwkw XD**


End file.
